Quand ton ami change radicalement
by Sameen Smoak
Summary: OS sur Stardust Crusaders L'équipe est entré en Égypte, avec Iggy mais il n'ont pas croisé le chemin de N'Doul et Kakyoin n'a pas été privé de sa vue Ils reprennent donc tranquillement leur voyage vers Le Caire où ils rencontreront de nouveaux manieurs au service de Dio (Stands repris de l'oeuvre originale et Stands inventés pour l'occasion) L'œuvre originale appartient à Araki
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Ceci est une fanfic que j'écris depuis déjà un an, je la mettrai à jour régulièrement en ajoutant la suite au fur et à mesure !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Araki Hirohiko.

Cette fanfic reprend les ships Jotaro x Kakyoin, Polnareff x Kakyoin et Joseph x Avdol. Il y aura du contenu dit lemon à certain moment qui seront indiqués pour ceux qui ne désirent pas les lire.

(Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fanfic, vous pouvez reprendre à la fin du chapitre 14 car je me suis enfin décidé à découper cette histoire en chapitre ENFIN)

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jour 1**

Voilà deux jours que nous avons récupéré Iggy et que nous sommes entrés en Egypte. Le voyage a été pénible et long mais nous y sommes presque ! Trouver Dio, le tuer et sauver Holly !

J'ai choisi de rejoindre Jotaro et son grand-père. Holly est tellement douce et faible, je sens tout mon être qui me crie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger quand je la vois.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle était mariée et qu'un gamin comme moi pourrait l'intéresser... Je soupire.

"- Ca va, Kakyoin ?

Jotaro regarde dans ma direction, un peu inquiet.

\- O.… oui..."

Je relève la tête et j'observe le reste de l'équipe, sans réellement écouter ce qu'ils disent. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un manieur de Stand aujourd'hui... J'aimerais juste être quelqu'un de normal pour une journée... C'est très insolent de ma part de parler ainsi, j'ai obtenu des pouvoirs extraordinaires et moi, je m'en plains...

J'ai choisi de venir ici alors pourquoi suis-je en train de me plaindre de ce que je suis devenu ? Ce n'est pas comme si je regrettais mon Hierophant Green, non ! Je sens mon Stand s'échapper de moi et venir me tenir la main comme pour me rassurer, je souris doucement.

"- Tu as vu quelque chose, Kakyoin ? Il y a un Stand ennemi pas loin ?

Je remarque alors que les garçons me fixent, l'air un peu inquiet, ce qui me fait rougir d'embarras avant de renvoyer mon Stand. Monsieur Joestar observe les alentours avec Polnareff et Avdol.

\- Non... Non... Pardon...

\- D'accord, restons discrets. L'ennemi peut être partout."

Je hoche machinalement la tête pour acquiescer. Je vais nous faire repérer à agir comme un idiot.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, il ne reste plus qu'Avdol devant moi, il me lance un regard compatissant. Je rougis un peu, gêné.

"- O... Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils se sont séparés pour trouver un hôtel pas loin et un moyen de locomotion pour la suite du voyage... Mais si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse mon petit Noriaki ?

Il s'approche et m'offre un franc sourire.

\- Ah... euh... j'ai le mal du pays, c'est tout.

\- Mmmh... je vois, tu ne veux pas en parler mais sache que je suis comme toi et que je peux mieux te comprendre que tu le crois.

\- Comment ça ?

Il lève son index et libère une flamme qui fait vacillée. Je souris doucement en observant sa petite démonstration.

\- J'ai, moi aussi, mon Stand depuis un très jeune âge et je sais que parfois cela peut être très pesant... Alors si un jour tu veux juste t'exprimer à ce sujet, je serais là.

\- D'accord, merci...

\- Bon, maintenant que ça s'est réglé, allons-y ! dit-il en se mettant en route.

Il me donne une petite frappe dans le dos pour m'encourager avant de commencer à marcher, je lui emboite le pas sans trop réfléchir. J'aime beaucoup être avec lui, il est bien plus intelligent, ses conversations sont toujours pleines de sagesse et ses connaissances sont impressionnantes.

\- Pour aller où encore... ?

Il rigole déjà à ma question qu'il semblait attendre.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rigole à mon tour, mais plus gêné qu'autre chose.

\- Peut-être ? Allez, dis-moi !"

Il m'explique rapidement de quoi ils avaient parlé pendant que je me posais mes questions bizarres, ils n'ont rien dit d'important en vrai, j'ai juste raté quelques coups de gueules entre Jean-Pierre et Iggy. On se promène dans les rues de la ville, observant les alentours attentivement. Quelqu'un arrive en face de nous, il dégage une mauvaise énergie, on la sent jusqu'ici, il s'arrête juste devant nous, nous barrant presque le chemin.

"- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mes très chers amis ! Ou devrais-je dire ''ennemis'' ?

\- Kakyoin, prépare-toi !

Je regarde autour pour voir qu'on pourrait surgir son Stand.

\- Oui !

\- Pas la peine, mes chéris, vous allez mourir de toute façon, vous défendre ne vous servira à rien !"

Il est à contrejour et j'ai du mal à voir à quoi il ressemble, je sors Hierophant Green et je cache le soleil avec une main pour voir où se trouve notre ennemi, mais il n'est déjà plus là devant nous. Je me recule en même temps que Avdol et nous nous mettons dos à dos. J'observe partout autour de moi, je ne le vois pas.

"- Où est-il ? Tu le vois, Kakyoin ?!

\- Non, je ne le vois pas, il doit être caché !

\- Par ici, mes jolis !"

Je tourne la tête vers la voix, je vois un Stand de forme humanoïde nous sauter dessus, Hierophant se poste devant moi et me protège. Le Stand nous passe au travers, colorant au passage mon Hierophant et Magician en mauve. Pourquoi ? Je me retourne pour voir où est passé le Stand mais il a disparu tout comme son manieur.

Avdol se tourne vers moi, nous nous regardons perplexe, l'un comme l'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Je n'ai pas compris... Je regarde Hierophant qui arbore une couleur zinzolin, au lieu de son vert émeraude habituel.

"- Son Stand n'a fait que ... colorer nos Stands ?

Avdol observe son Stand aux couleurs altérées, l'air perplexe. Je me tourne vers Hierophant Green pour observer le même résultat.

\- Oui, apparemment... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus...

\- Devons-nous le dire aux autres ? Ce Stand n'a pas l'air dangereux, on dirait plutôt une mauvaise farce, j'ai eu peur pour rien...

\- Les vrais hommes n'avouent pas qu'ils ont peur, Kakyoin.

\- Ben, moi je le dis quitte à passer pour une tapette."

Avdol rit à ma réponse, il range son Magician's Red et se remet en route. Je fais de même.

"- J'en parlerai à Monsieur Joestar ce soir, il n'y a d'important à rapporter.

\- D'accord. Que fait-on ?

\- On poursuit notre recherche d'un restaurant où diner tous ensemble avant d'aller à l'hôtel. Allons de ce côté mais restons vigilants !

\- Oui !"

Nous reprenons notre route, terriblement méfiants de tout ce qui nous entoure. Je n'ai jamais vu de Stand pouvant juste altérer les couleurs d'un autre Stand ! Les Stands sont censés nous servir pour nous protéger et nous défendre. Ce manieur a un Stand bien inutile face aux nôtres, alors. Je comprends qu'il ait fui tout à l'heure, bien que ça reste très étrange qu'il vienne nous attaquer sans aucune chance de victoire et qu'il abandonne si vite. Je soupire, il voulait nous faire peur. Quel idiot, il n'a vraiment rien à faire de ses journées.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, aucune apparition de manieur et les autres n'ont rencontrés personne de suspect. Nous avons soupé dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour finir et nous sommes montés dans nos chambres respectives. Iggy avec Polnareff, Avdol avec Monsieur Joestar et Jotaro avec moi.

Je me couche sur le lit, observant le plafond et laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Jotaro se promène dans la chambre, surveillant par la fenêtre. Il a l'air calme mais il doit être inquiet. La date butoir arrive à grands pas… nous devons sauvez Madame Holly au plus vite. Je soupire, je regarde Jotaro, il reste près de la fenêtre, il vérifie l'heure sur sa montre.

"- Ça va aller, on va réussir à trouver Dio et à l'éliminer.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, alors ?

\- Ce voyage, il y a trois mois, je n'étais qu'une racaille qui envoyait des gens à l'hôpital et qui séchait la plus grande partie des cours... Aujourd'hui, j'ai un Stand qui me permet énormément de choses avec une grande précision et beaucoup de force.

\- Tu as du mal à assimiler tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

\- Si je comprends mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que j'aie eu un Stand aussi facilement et qu'un Stand peut faire autant de mal à ma mère...

\- Elle n'a pas l'esprit combatif, elle n'a pas la force pour manier son Stand alors il se retourne contre le manieur.

\- Oui...

\- C'est à toi de la protéger, maintenant."

Il continue d'observer par la fenêtre, je soupire, il ne changera jamais...

Je finis d'enfiler mon pyjama et je glisse dans le lit. Je vais pouvoir me détendre et dormir, enfin !

"- Tu vas dormir à cette heure ?

Je relève la tête pour attraper ma montre et vérifier l'heure.

\- Oui Jotaro... Il est passé 23h, je suis assez fatigué aujourd'hui. - Fatigué de te perdre dans tes pensées ?

Je sers les dents et tourne ma tête dans sa direction pour l'observer du coin de l'œil.

\- J'ai besoin de beaucoup réfléchir dernièrement.

\- Tu n'as rien dit durant tout le souper et d'après Avdol, tu vas bien. Mais j'en doute fort ! Tu m'as l'air bien plus dissipé depuis qu'on est arrivé en Egypte !

Je reprends ma position initiale, fermant les yeux et prenant un air condescendant.

\- Je vais bien ! J'ai juste un peu le mal du pays, c'est tout ! Garde tes reproches, tu n'es pas parfait, Jotaro !

Silence...

\- Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit..."

* * *

**Jour 2**

La lumière passe doucement entre les lattes du volet de la fenêtre, il doit être presque 9h. Je me retourne sous les draps, j'ai du mal à me bouger, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu entravé dans mes mouvements. Qu'est-ce qui me gêne ? J'ouvre lentement les yeux, la pièce est plongé dans une semi-obscurité agréable.

"Kakyoin..."

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, je vois Jotaro se retourner vers moi et venir me serrer dans ses bras, apparemment encore endormi. Je le regarde et je le laisse faire. J'observe mon corps serré contre le sien quelques instants avant que je me rende compte ! J'ai de la poitrine ?! Je pousse un petit cri qui réveille Jotaro, ce qui lui fait lever sa tête endormie vers moi.

"- Mais !? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu te déguises en fille ? Et pourquoi je te tiens dans mes bras ? dit-il en me repoussant dans le lit.

\- J... Je n'en sais rien ! Et je ne suis pas déguisé ! Je ne comprends pas non plus ! Et lâche-moi ! Ne me colle pas !

Je repousse Jotaro pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je baisse la tête et je tombe nez à nez avec ma poitrine découverte. Je referme vite ma veste de pyjama, Jotaro m'observe incrédule.

\- Pourquoi tu es une fille ? Pourquoi tu as le corps d'une fille ?

Il se redresse et se met à quatre pattes sur le lit en face de moi, les joues rouges, j'évite de le regarder.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

Le souvenir de l'attaque du Stand d'hier me revient à l'esprit.

\- Ne me dis pas qu...

\- Kakyoin !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

"- Kakyoin !

Avdol entre en courant dans la chambre, tenant sa poitrine tellement elle est volumineuse, haletante.

\- Oh non !

Monsieur Joestar entre ensuite dans la chambre et m'observe quelques instants, ce qui ne fait que me faire sentir plus gêné... ? Gênée... ?

\- Jiji ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus normaux ?

\- Ça doit être l'effet du Stand que nous avons croisé hier ! Tu te souviens Kakyoin ?

\- Oui, je me souviens... Nous devons le battre pour retrouver notre vraie forme ! Ça sera vite fait !

\- Ne le sous-estime pas, Kakyoin, regarde le résultat !

Je soupire, un affreux résultat... Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Que devons-nous faire, Monsieur Joestar ?

Il soupire et observe Avdol, avec un air que je trouve assez baladeur.

\- Nous allons nous préparer, aller déjeuner et puis, nous devons vous trouver des vêtements plus adaptés, pour commencer.

\- D'accord, faisons ça !"

Monsieur Joestar et Avdol hochent la tête avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seule avec Jotaro. Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine et pose mon menton sur mes genoux. Quelle poisse, ce Stand...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'il ne dise et ne fasse rien, je n'ose pas bouger non plus.

"Tu n'es pas mal en fille."

Sa voix roque s'élève dans l'air, je frissonne, il rigole j'espère. Je veux mon vrai corps, pas ce truc. Je ne suis pas fan des corps de filles aux formes très développées, c'est dégoutant et vulgaire.

Sa main caresse ma joue, je sursaute, je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il est très proche...

Ses lèvres viennent se coller aux miennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?! Je le repousse de toutes mes forces mais ses bras m'entourent et m'empêchent de m'échapper. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je frappe du poing sur son torse. Lâche-moi ! Idiot ! Il voit une fille et il lui saute dessus !Quel manque d'éducation !

Il finit par se décoller de moi et je lui mets une bonne droite. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me faire ça ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille maintenant qu'il peut me sauter dessus. C'est bien les hétéros, ça ! Tout ça à cause d'un sexe qui change ! C'est ridicule...

"- Pa... Pardon... Je ne voulais pas, je me suis laissé emporter...

\- Ouais, c'est ça..."

Je lui lance un regard noir, je le pousse à nouveau et me libère de son emprise. Je me lève du lit, j'attrape mes vêtements sur le pied du lit et je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'ai les joues en feu maintenant à cause de cet imbécile ! Quelle idée de m'embrasser ! Il ne va pas bien, il est peut-être sous l'emprise d'un autre Stand...

Moi et mes excuses nulles... C'est ridicule, je suis ridicule, ce n'est qu'un baiser. Pourquoi j'en fait un foin ? Peut-être parce que c'était mon premier. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit mieux que ça, que ce ne soit pas forcé, que ce ne soit pas avec Jotaro, quoi ! Il n'a tellement pas de sentiments pour les autres... Il est nul mon premier baiser du coup mais bon...

Je soupire, je m'approche du miroir pour observer le reflet de mon nouveau corps, il est tellement hideux et vulgaire, je comprends que Jotaro ait sauté sur un corps pareil, c'est bien son genre. Un bâillement m'échappe, j'ouvre le robinet, je me déshabille calmement pour me rafraîchir un peu avant de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

**POV Jotaro**

J'ai enfin fini de me préparer, mes cheveux ont été une horreur à dompter, aussi j'étais un peu perturbé ce matin dès mon réveil... L'image du nouveau corps de Kakyoin me revient à l'esprit, je secoue la tête. Pourquoi j'ai aussi chaud, rien qu'en pensant à lui... ? Elle... ? Pourquoi je me sens mal de penser à elle comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle comme ça avant... Peut-être dû au fait que c'était un garçon avant... Pas que je suis contre les relations entre hommes mais je ne suis pas de ce bord. Les femmes sont bien plus attirantes et coquines que les hommes.

Je souris en imaginant Kakyoin avec une jolie lingerie et m'attendant sur le lit.

"Yare yare daze... A quoi je pense, moi ?"

Je sors de la salle de bain, je trouve Kakyoin à la fenêtre. Elle est tellement différente comme ça, elle est tout à fait mon genre à vrai dire. Elle regarde dans ma direction, les joues légèrement rosées, ça la rend très mignonne.

"Allons-y !"

Après ces quelques mots, je la suis en dehors de la chambre et nous allons rejoindre les autres en bas. Je monte dans l'ascenseur avec elle, je ne dis rien, je l'observe juste, enfin surtout ses formes, je l'avoue.

"- Il ne s'est rien passé tout à l'heure et il ne se passera rien, alors te fais pas de faux espoirs.

\- D'accord.

\- Et arrête de me mater comme ça, on dirait un chien devant un morceau de viande, c'est ridicule."

L'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée, elle sort avant moi, j'ai l'impression que ce changement ne l'a pas que changé physiquement, ou c'est ma maladresse de tout à l'heure qui la pousse à agir ainsi. Elle a quand même l'air d'une bombe comme ça, son pantalon d'uniforme lui moule bien le postérieur, je souris, qui aurait cru que les pantalons d'uniforme pouvaient être aussi agréable à regarder sur une fille.

On retrouve le groupe à une table de l'hôtel, ils sont en train de discuter, Polnareff semble observer Avdol sous tous les angles mais elle reste calme et discute du programme d'aujourd'hui avec mon grand-père. Kakyoin s'assied à table et Polnareff s'empresse de la rejoindre et de lui faire la cour de façon surjouée, ce qui énerve Kakyoin encore plus et qui se met à le taper. Je m'installe aussi et je souris en regardant la scène.

"- Kakyoin, est-ce que ton Stand a toujours ses couleurs altérées par le Stand d'hier ?

Kakyoin lève la tête vers Avdol et sort son Stand. Ce dernier est coloré en violet au lieu de son beau émeraude habituel.

\- Sa couleur est restée la même...

J'entame mon assiette en observant mes compagnons l'un après l'autre, arrêtant mon regard quelques instants supplémentaires sur Kakyoin.

\- Moi aussi, je crois que c'est la coloration de nos Stands qui nous a donné cette apparence car quand tu y regardes bien, sa couleur n'est plus exactement la même que hier matin !

\- C'est vrai...

\- À quoi cela nous avance, Avdol ? demande Polnareff

\- Je crois que ce changement de couleurs n'est pas anodin ! Je crois il est la cause de notre transformation et que cette transformation durera le temps que nos Stands auront cette couleur !

\- Ouais mais comment on leur enlève cette couleur ? Pas que ça me déplait de vous voir comme ceci mais c'est difficile de se refreiner ! Ahah !

\- L'heure est grave ! Nous devons trouver le manieur de Stand qui vous a fait ça et le mettre hors d'état de nuire !"

Mon grand-père explique son merveilleux plan au groupe, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se dit. Mon regard est perdu sur Kakyoin, je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux...

Kakyoin lance un regard dans ma direction et se met à rougir avant détourner le regard. Est-ce que je lui fais de l'effet ou c'est juste dans ma tête ? L'idée me fait sourire, je bois une gorgée de café en la détaillant toujours plus du regard.

Nous finissons calmement nos assiettes et nous remontons dans nos chambres. J'en profite pour faire un détour par la chambre de mon grand-père, je m'apprête à toquer à sa porte quand j'entends un gémissement très féminin. Je m'arrête et je tends l'oreille.

"- … nsieur Joestar, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous n'avez pas eu assez de moi hier soir ?

\- Non, et maintenant que tu es comme ça, tu es encore plus attirante..."

Je recule, c'est la voix de Avdol et de mon grand-père, une image d'eux deux faisant des trucs peu catholiques ensemble me vient en tête. Je secoue la tête, mon grand-père est incorrigible, profiter d'un voyage sérieux pour se taper Avdol, un homme qui plus est ! Enfin, c'est une femme maintenant... comme Kakyoin...

Des rougeurs me montent sur les joues, devrais-je profiter de l'occasion avec Kakyoin ? Je secoue la tête, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous... Dommage.

Je fais demi-tour, je questionnerai mon grand-père plus tard. Je dois aller voir Kakyoin et préparer notre départ pour la chasse au manieur.

J'arrive dans le couloir et je tombe nez à nez avec Polnareff qui embrasse Kakyoin. Je m'arrête net, je remarque Polnareff a bloqué Kakyoin contre le mur du couloir. Ils finissent par me remarquer, Kakyoin baisse la tête, gênée, Polnareff se recule un peu de Kakyoin, me sourit et s'en va.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tout à coup ? Pourquoi agissent-ils tous comme des chiens en chaleur ? Et c'est moi qui dis ça, alors que j'ai été le premier à l'embrasser...


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Kakyoin**

Je rentre vite dans la chambre, Jotaro sur les talons. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Vite je dois trouver un truc à faire !

Il m'attrape le bras et me tire vers lui. Il me lance un regard noir, je baisse la tête.

"- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi, Jotaro ?

\- Pourquoi il peut t'embrasser sans que tu le repousses ?!

Ah, je vois... Il est juste jaloux...

\- Polnareff est bien plus cavalier que toi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu préfères te faire plaquer contre un mur !

Il lie la parole aux gestes en me planquant contre la porte de la chambre et venant me coller. Il pue la cigarette, beurk...

\- Laisse-moi ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer une demi-seconde que je puisse être attiré par Polnareff plutôt que toi ! En plus, tu n'es qu'une racaille sans émotion ! Polnareff est sensible, lui !

\- Si j'étais sans émotion, je t'aurais laissé crever sans risquer ma vie, je ne serais pas parti en Égypte pour sauver ma mère ! Si j'étais sans émotion, je n'en aurais rien eu à foutre de ton changement de sexe et je ne serais pas jaloux de cet idiot de Polnareff !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surprise par ses paroles.

\- Tu es jaloux de Polnareff ?

\- Putain, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu, saloperie ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Polnareff n'a rien de spécial.

\- Tsk. Parce que tu l'as laissé t'embrasser et que tu m'as repoussé violemment...

\- Juste pour ça ?

\- Ouais...

J'éclate de rire, Polnareff m'avait prévenu qu'il arriverait à le rendre jaloux mais je n'y ai pas cru. Excellent, Jotaro jaloux pour un simple baiser.

\- Arrête de rigoler, idiote !

\- Idiot, toi-même !"

Il me lâche et se dirige vers le lit. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été trop loin mais bon... L'ambiance est de nouveau la même qu'avant d'être transformée et ça me fait plaisir.

Je range rapidement la chambre, Jotaro ne parle pas beaucoup mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Après dix petites minutes de rangement, on sort de la chambre. Nous rejoignons les autres dans le hall, Avdol et moi sommes séparés dans deux groupes différents. Iggy et Jotaro avec moi et Monsieur Joestar et Polnareff avec Avdol.

On se sépare pour aller chercher des vêtements plus adéquats. Je soupire, j'ai hâte de porter un soutien-gorge pour maintenir cette saloperie de poitrine, c'est tellement lourd.

On fait quelques magasins, Jotaro traine la patte, mais c'est compréhensif. J'arrive enfin dans un magasin qui pourrait me convenir, je passe vite dans les rayons, je récupère un jean, des sous-vêtements, un chemisier blanc et une petite veste verte comme ma veste d'uniforme. Je file dans la cabine d'essayage où je me change rapidement de vêtements, mais à mon plus grand désarroi, le soutien-gorge que j'ai choisi n'est pas assez grand. Je deviens toute rouge. Je vais devoir embêter Jotaro, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça de la cabine.

"- Jotaro ?

\- Oui, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui... Tu pourrais prendre la taille au-dessus pour ça ?

Je dégrafe le sous-vêtement et je lui tends par une petite ouverture sur le côté du rideau.

\- Je dois prendre un 85 de tour de taille, c'est ça ?

\- Non, le tour de taille est bon, il me faudrait plus un E...

\- Ow... Je vais chercher ça, j'arrive."

Je soupire, j'enfile la culotte ainsi que le jean, heureusement qu'ils me vont.

"- Tiens.

Le bras de Jotaro passe le rideau et touche mon dos nu, je sursaute et j'attrape vivement le soutien-gorge.

\- Merci..."

Je l'enfile rapidement, qu'est-ce que je me sens légère comme ça ! J'enfile mon chemisier, ça me fait bizarre car les boutons sont de l'autre côté sur les chemises des hommes, mais ça a son charme. Je tends la main pour attraper la veste quand une forte quinte de toux vient me secouer. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pendant que je tousse.

Je regarde ma main couverte de sang, un gout de sang dans ma bouche. J'essuie vite ma main avec un mouchoir.

"- Ca va, Kakyoin ? T'en prends du temps !

\- Ou... oui, j'arrive !"

Je vais bien. Je prends ma veste, je l'enfile, je sors de la cabine avec une démarche peu assurée.

"- Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Woah... Très jolie, Kakyoinette~

Il siffle, je lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Et violente avec, ça !

\- Idiot, va !"

On va payer ma nouvelle tenue et en sortant on récupère Iggy qui se fait chouchouter par des enfants. Jotaro surveille l'heure, puis me sourit.

"- On a fait vite pour la tenue, il ne reste plus que les chaussures et on pourra aller manger quelque chose en attendant les autres.

\- Les chaussures ? Ah oui, j'ai oublié !

\- Pas de soucis, il reste encore plein de magasins. Il n'est que onze heures, il nous reste trois heures avant de rejoindre les autres."

Je hoche la tête et je suis Jotaro dans la rue commerçante. On fait plusieurs magasins mais rien ne m'attire vraiment... Non, je ne suis pas difficile en matière de chaussures, mais elles ne sont pas très belles...

Je commence à perdre espoir quand Jotaro me montre au loin des chaussures en cuir Derby. Je souris, j'attrape le bras de Jotaro et je le traine dans ce magasin, abandonnant encore Iggy sur le trottoir.

Je trouve une paire à ma pointure, je m'assieds et je les essaye, sous les yeux de Jotaro.

"- T'as vu, j'ai l'œil !

\- Oui ! Merci ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Je vais les prendre !"

Il me sourit et s'en va vers la caisse. Je range mes vieilles chaussures dans la boîte des nouvelles et je le rejoins. Il règle la note et on sort du magasin.

Mais, Iggy n'est plus là... Je regarde dans les alentours, un peu inquiète. Jotaro est tout de suite alerté par mon comportement.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'i y a ?

\- Je ne vois pas Iggy.

\- C'est vrai, normalement il devait nous attendre... Iggy !"

Il n'apparaît pas à l'appellation de son nom... J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé sur un manieur de Stand. Je m'avance dans la rue, je regarde partout.

"Iggy ?!"

Aucune trace de lui. Jotaro s'approche de moi et me prend le poignet pour avoir mon attention.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas autant. C'est un débrouillard, il nous retrouvera grâce à son flair. Il est sûrement parti dormir dans un coin calme. La marche de la journée doit être plus endurante pour lui et ses petites pattes.

\- Oui, sûrement. Tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour un rien... Iggy nous retrouvera.

\- Bon, maintenant que les achats sont terminés, que veux-tu manger ?

\- Euh... On pourrait acheter une glace ! Avec cette chaleur, ça nous rafraichira !

On se met en quête d'un glacier, Jotaro n'a pas lâché mon poignet, mais bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas tellement. Je souris doucement.

\- Parle pour toi, tu aurais pu acheter des vêtements plus légers !

\- Quoi ?! Et avoir l'air d'une prostituée ? Non, merci ! Je passe mon tour, Monsieur Kujo !

\- Tu n'as pas d'office l'air d'une prostituée si tu t'habilles de façon plus légère. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans ton style.

Contre toute attente, on trouve rapidement un glacier.

\- Les filles à grosse poitrine ont d'office l'air de prostituée ! Alors en plus, porter des vêtements légers leur donnent encore plus l'air d'en être !

\- Moi je trouve que les filles avec beaucoup de forme sont sûrement les plus douces et les plus confortables !

Le vendeur arrive, nous sourit avant de nous demander ce que nous désirons. Cela m'arrange bien car je n'avais pas de contre-argument pour Jotaro.

\- Un cornet deux boules, vanille et cerise !

\- Et un cornet deux boules, chocolat et pistache, pour moi, s'il vous plait."

Le vendeur nous sert gentiment, Jotaro paye les glaces. Je prends ma glace et je commence à la manger. Jotaro s'approche doucement de moi et me murmure :

"Ne t'empresse pas trop de la manger sinon je vais me faire des idées..."

Je vire au rouge, alors qu'il mange sa glace avec un sourire moqueur. Je mange tout doucement ma glace en évitant de le regarder, quel pervers, je vous jure !

Jotaro m'entraine et me fait asseoir sur un banc avec lui. On observe les gens passer en appréciant nos glaces, enfin presque... La vérité est que j'observe les gens passer pour cacher la gêne d'avoir le regard insistant de Jotaro sur ma personne... Pourquoi il me fixe autant depuis le début de la journée ? Je suis si bonne que ça en fille dans sa tête ?

"Yare Yare.. Tu ne sais pas manger correctement une glace ma parole..."

Je me tourne vers Jotaro, il s'approche de moi, attrapant mes épaules. Il me lèche la joue, je frissonne et j'essuie ma joue avec ma manche, le repoussant d'une main.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Tu t'es pris pour un chien ?!

\- Non, tu avais de la vanille sur la joue, alors je l'ai essuyé avant que je parte trop loin dans mes idées lubriques.

\- Q... Quoi ?! Comment tu fais pour lâcher ça comme ça ?!

\- Mais quoi, c'est vrai... ça donnait l'impression que tu avais du spe...

Je bloque sa bouche d'une main, les joues brûlantes.

\- Arrête de parler ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des trucs gênants !

\- Pardon... Mais j'ai du mal avec ton changement... ça me déboussole beaucoup...

\- Ah bon ? À ce point ?

Je me tourne vers lui, un peu trop curieuse.

\- Oui, il y a plein de trucs qui se mélangent dans ma tête, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois penser ou dire...

\- Pardon... J'aurai dû être plus attentive... Hier, j'étais ailleurs...

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, ça m'a un peu inquiété. Tu n'écoutais pas grand-chose, je voulais t'en parler mais Avdol a pris les devants avant moi.

\- Oui, lui et moi, on est presque pareil dans le fond...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons tous les deux, nos Stands depuis petit. Ça peut être lourd comme fardeau...

\- Comment ça ?

Il finit sa glace et me regarde manger la mienne.

\- On se sent différent et mal par rapport aux autres car une partie de nous n'est pas visible. Tu as été le premier à voir mon Stand, Dio m'avait manipulée mais qu'est-ce que j'étais heureuse et impatiente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse voir mon Hierophant Green... et maintenant j'ai des amis qui voient mon Stand et qui me comprennent... C'est tellement agréable après une vie solitaire...

\- Je vois. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré aussi."

Je souris bêtement, je finis calmement ma glace. Après quelques minutes, Jotaro se lève et me tend la main.

"Tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres ?"

J'acquiesce et je lui prends la main pour me lever. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, sa main est douce et chaude, c'est agréable. On se met en route vers le point de rendez-vous, j'essaye de garder le même rythme que Jotaro mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je finis par m'arrêter car ma tête commence à tourner et ma gorge me serre.

"Kakyouiiin! ~"

Je reconnais cette voix, Jotaro se penche vers moi, je regarde par-dessus son épaule et je le reconnais… c'est lui, le manieur de Stand, il se dirige droit sur nous. Il ne doit pas toucher Jotaro, je pousse Jotaro sur le côté et je me poste devant lui avec mon Stand. L'ennemi s'arrête devant moi, son Stand se décolle de son ombre.

"Oh-ho, mon petit Kakyoin, tu tiens à protéger ton ami de mes pouvoirs mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viens pas pour lui. Je viens te voir, toi. J'ai vu Avdol tout à l'heure et il est bien plus mal en point que toi mais je suppose que c'est parce que tu es une rose dans ton genre… Belle mais piquante. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'approche pas ? Avdol est une fleur qui fanera bien vite et toi et tes amis ne pourront rien faire pour lui. Il doit lui rester deux jours grand maximum, si on ne le touche plus d'ici-là mais j'ai de gros doutes. Hihi…"

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre grand-chose de sa tirade ridicule. Que va-t-il arriver à Avdol ?! J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander mais il a déjà disparu, comment… ? Mes jambes tremblent, il est si fort que ça ? Une quinte de toux me remonte dans la gorge, je tousse un bon coup et je crache du sang. Je vais vraiment mourir…


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Jotaro m'attrape les jambes et me soulève, je m'agrippe à lui avec le peu de force que j'ai.

"- Depuis quand es-tu dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter… Je ne pensais pas à mal. Et puis, Avdol est plus précieuse que moi…

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je tiens plus à toi qu'à Avdol, en plus si tu m'avais prévenu, je ne serais pas aussi inquiet là tout de suite.

\- Pardon…

\- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est fini maintenant. Regarde, on voit les autres, là-bas !"

Je tourne la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indique et je vois au loin Monsieur Joestar et Polnareff qui tiennent Avdol bras dessus bras dessous et Iggy marche à côté d'eux avant de nous rejoindre en courant sur ses pattes, qu'il est mignon... Je regarde Jotaro pour savoir s'il peut me poser et sans rien dire il s'exécute, je m'accroupis directement pour prendre Iggy dans mes bras et le câliner. Monsieur Joestar s'avance vers moi et vient directement m'observer de près, j'ai un geste de recul.

"- Kakyoin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi malade que Avdol ?

Monsieur Joestar se frotte la barbe, un peu perplexe. Jotaro semble se réveille et intervient en se mettant un peu devant moi.

\- Le manieur nous a parlé de fleurs qui fanent plus vite... Il a comparé Kakyoin à une rose. Est-ce que ça peut aider ?

\- Je crois que je vois où il veut en venir...

Avdol vient se rajouter à la conversion, s'avançant à l'aide de Polnareff

\- Comment ça, Avdol ?

\- Kakyoin est une rose, elle est donc piquante et pure. Ce qu'il veut dire par là c'est qu'elle sait repousser ses assaillants parce qu'elle pique. Il m'a certainement comparé à une banale fleur qui fane rapidement.

\- Ses assaillants ? De quoi tu parles, Avdol ? Je ne te suis pas trop.

Polnareff regarde Avdol, un peu perdu par ses propos.

\- Je t'avoue que moi non plus, je n'y comprends rien à tes métaphores.

Monsieur Joestar prend la même pose que Polnareff semblant réfléchir sans rien n'y comprendre.

\- Raaah... Ce sont des métaphores, oui, il faut voir au-delà de ce qui est dit. Un exemple, j'ai dit que Kakyoin était pure, à quoi ça vous fait penser directement ?

Je regarde les autres, ne comprenant pas trop ce que Avdol voulait dire, Iggy dormant déjà dans mes bras.

\- Que Kakyoin n'a pas d'esprit pervers ?

Polnareff se gratte la nuque, avançant son hypothèse.

\- Que Kakyoin est innocente et inoffensive ?

C'est au tour de Monsieur Joestar de proposer quelque chose, mais Avdol ne reste pas convaincu. Avdol secoue la tête.

\- Que Kakyoin est vierge...

Jotaro lâche ça dans un souffle, alors que tout le monde se tourne vers lui et moi, je vire au rouge tomate. Pourquoi il pense à ça, lui ?

\- Exact, Jotaro ! Kakyoin est vierge, ce qui veut dire que le Stand de ce manieur agit en fonction de quoi ?

\- Attends, t'es vraiment vierge ? T'as 17 ans déjà ?!

Polnareff semble choqué et me regarde au bord des larmes. Je déteste qu'on se foute de moi comme ça, je détourne le regard.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, Polnareff !

\- ça explique surtout l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis quand j'ai joué avec toi tantôt, eheh. Aïe !

Il rigole quelques instants avant que Monsieur Joestar ne lui mette un coup de coude pour le calmer.

\- Donc, Avdol, dis-nous pourquoi Kakyoin et toi, vous ne réagissez de la même façon ?

\- Je crois que le Stand, qui nous a affecté, joue sur le côté attractif que l'on apporte autour de nous. Nous sommes normalement composés d'hommes, pour la plupart hétéro, il est normal que lorsque l'un de nos compagnons est transformé en une personne qui est du sexe opposé, nous soyons attirés par elle. Vous me suivez ?

\- Euh... oui ?

Polnareff répondit alors que tous les autres acquiescent dans le silence

\- Voilà donc où je veux en venir ! Ce Stand raccourcit la vie de celui qui est affecté s'il a des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un ! Kakyoin étant vierge, elle vivra plus longtemps !

\- Et du coup, ça veut dire que depuis ce matin que tu as été transformée, tu l'as déjà fait, Avdol ?

Polnareff s'avance rapidement de Avdol et lui lance un regard plein de sous-entendus, ce qui ne plait pas à Monsieur Joestar mais il ne semble pas vouloir en faire la remarque.

\- Euuuh…"

Avdol vire doucement au rouge, alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas quoi dire pour sa défense.

Il y a un gros vide dans la discussion tout à coup, Jotaro fusille du regard son grand-père, ce qu'il ne semble pas échapper aux autres. Avdol baisse la tête, personne n'ajoute rien et on finit par bouger pour se rendre dans le restaurant le plus proche pour y manger.

Je m'assieds entre Polnareff et Jotaro, Polnareff s'approchant de moi et me regarde.

"- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te complimenter sur ta tenue tout à l'heure mais sache qu'elle te va très bien~

\- Ah... Euh... Merci.

\- Tu me laisseras admirer ce que tu portes en dessous à l'occasion ?"

Je rougis d'un coup et je détourne le regard. Je sens qu'il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je sens une autre main se poser sur la mienne. Je me tourne vers Jotaro qui me jette un regard soucieux.

"- Tu veux qu'on échange de place pour éviter d'être dérangée ?

\- N... non, ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord."

Je prends le menu sur la table et je commence à le feuilleter, alors que je sens la main de Polnareff qui se promène un peu trop à mon gout. Jotaro tire ma chaise vers lui, faisant glisser la main de Polnareff de ma cuisse.

"J'ai un peu froid, tu permets que je te rapproche pour que tu me réchauffes ?"

Je rougis encore plus, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me coller comme ça ? C'est tellement gênant, je regarde ailleurs sans lui répondre et mes yeux sont attirés par le duo en face de moi. Je vois Monsieur Joestar et Avdol qui roucoulent comme deux amoureux, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ils savent qu'on les voit et qu'on sait que de base, ce sont deux hommes ? Pas que je suis homophobe, je suis moi-même bisexuelle mais ça me dérange qu'ils ne montraient rien avant et que maintenant que Avdol est une femme, ils le montrent. C'est triste pour eux, en plus Monsieur Joestar est toujours marié, il me semble. Pauvre Avdol...

Un serveur arrive pour prendre notre commande, je suis la première à commander, je choisis un plat copieux de bœuf, pas que j'ai appris la langue des autochtones mais j'ai reconnu le mot qui veut dire bœuf alors j'en profite, Iggy sera un peu content, ce sera sa récompense pour avoir subi mes caprices de la matinée. Jotaro semble étonné de mon choix et choisit la même chose. Avdol choisit un plat qu'elle semble bien connaitre et en conseille un à Monsieur Joestar qui s'empresse de prendre ce que lui a conseillé Avdol. Polnareff quant à lui, il choisit quelque chose au hasard sur la carte, après tout, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas difficile.

L'attente jusqu'au repas est un peu longue, Iggy est venu s'installer sur mes jambes pour roupiller un peu, alors que je le caresse. Jotaro se met à fumer à côté de moi et Polnareff joue avec ses boucles d'oreille, ne voulant plus m'approcher depuis l'arrivée de Iggy. La fumée de la cigarette me fait tousser et je crache à nouveau du sang. Je l'essuie vite avec une serviette, avant que l'un d'eux ne le voient, Jotaro m'attrape le poignet et prend ma serviette.

"- Jotaro, rends-moi ça !

\- Non, il est temps que tu arrêtes de nous cacher tes symptômes, c'est important ! Avdol, depuis ta transformation, est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi aussi de cracher du sang quand tu tousses ?

\- Euh... non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Kakyoin, oui et elle ne toussait pas autant avant.

Il montre la serviette remplie du sang, c'est gênant. Ce n'est sûrement rien...

\- Kakyoin, depuis combien de temps tu as ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hier soir je crois. Je ne me souviens pas bien.

\- C'est étrange, peut-être que le Stand agit différemment selon l'expérience des victimes. Ce serait une piste à exploiter...

\- Ça veut dire qu'on doit donner à Kakyoin de l'expérience ? Si besoin, je suis volontaire !

Polnareff semble ravi à l'idée qu'il vient d'évoquer alors que j'ai failli m'étrangler sur ma boisson.

\- On pourrait mais c'est risqué vu qu'on ne connait pas encore l'entièreté des pouvoirs de ce Stand. Peut-être que lui enlever sa virginité, l'achèverait plus vite. C'est un pari à ne pas prendre !

\- M'achever ? Je n'ai jamais eu si peu envie de perdre ma virginité tout à coup...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. On va trouver le manieur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Jotaro regarde dans ma direction avec un petit sourire, passe une main sur mes épaules pour me détendre.

Monsieur Joestar nous regarde un instant avec un regard insistant, il finit par détourner le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Jotaro masse doucement une de mes épaules et je relâche mes muscles, c'est agréable. Les assiettes finissent par arriver et on commence à manger et Iggy se réveille sur mes jambes. Il me quémande de la viande, je me fais un plaisir de lui en demander sous le regard réprobateur de Polnareff.

"- Arrête de nourrir ce chien, il va grossir, son ventre va tellement être gros qu'il pourra plus tenir sur ses pattes !

Polnareff regarde Iggy avec un air mi-dégoûté, mi-effrayé.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je lui donne la viande la plus maigre pour éviter qu'il grossisse trop."

Iggy finit par arrêter de quémander car il a bien mangé et j'attaque donc le reste de mon assiette.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Jotaro

Je regarde Kakyoin manger à sa faim, elle mange comme un garçon, c'est assez amusant à regarder. Iggy s'est rendormi sur ses cuisses, quel chanceux celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir y poser ma tête. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme bêtise, moi ? Elle me rend complètement fou, ça ne va plus.

On finit de dîner et on se prépare pour partir à la chasse aux manieurs de Stand. Kakyoin part devant, je veux la rejoindre quand mon grand-père m'attrape le bras pour me retenir, je me tourne vers lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jiji ?

\- Jotaro, je veux t'arrêter tout de suite avant que tu ne fasses une erreur.

\- Une erreur ? De quoi, tu parles ?

\- Ne tombes pas amoureux de Kakyoin, c'est peine perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis de quelques façons que ce soit attiré par elle ?

\- Jotaro, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Tu ne peux pas, quand cette histoire sera finie, Kakyoin reprendra sa forme normale, il ne sera pas plus la charmante créature que tu as sous les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que je vous ai très bien entendu ce matin, Avdol et toi dans votre chambre !

\- Avdol et moi étions déjà amants avant sa transformation ! C'est la différence, je l'aime sous ses deux formes. Toi, tu n'aimes que la fille qui vit en Kakyoin, pas le vrai Kakyoin ! Tu ne l'as jamais regardé comme tu la regarde maintenant, Jotaro.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Jiji ! Il n'y a rien entre Kakyoin et moi !

\- C'est pour ça que d'après Polnareff, tu es devenu vert de jalousie après que tu l'aies vu l'embrasser ?"

Touché... Je serre les dents, je soupire et je tourne le dos à mon grand-père avant de rejoindre les autres. Saloperie de Polnareff, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il lui raconte ça ? Il est si fier que ça d'avoir pu l'embrasser ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je retrouve Iggy et Avdol dehors, je cherche du regard Kakyoin et Polnareff mais je ne les vois pas.

"Ils sont partis à l'avance, ils vont dans la rue commerçante pour chercher des informations sur le manieur."

Avdol me sourit, je hoche la tête en signe de remerciements et je pars sur leurs traces. Je n'ai pas confiance en Polnareff tant que Kakyoin aura ce corps.

Le soleil tape fort à cette heure, heureusement que j'ai ma casquette. Je regarde partout, cherchant après Kakyoin et l'autre idiot. Je dois la protéger des bêtises de cet incapable, il ne sait voir que jusqu'au bout de son nez ! Je les aperçois enfin de loin alors que quelqu'un semble les suivre à bonne distance. Je me fais discret et je les suis tous les trois. Qu'est-ce que ce serait lui le manieur de Stand que l'on cherche ? Son physique semble concorder avec ce que j'ai aperçu plutôt dans la journée, mais avec le soleil, je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

Polnareff entraîne Kakyoin dans une autre rue et l'individu les suit sans hésitation. Ça doit être lui, ça ne peut être que lui ! Je le suis, à peine entré dans la ruelle que je tombe sur Kakyoin et Polnareff au sol, Kakyoin servant de bouclier humain à Polnareff. Cette vision me glace, comment peut-elle faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation ? Je m'approche lentement, le manieur me repère alors.

"- Oh-ho, mais c'est le beau Jotaro qui arrive là ? Tu viens m'offrir une danse, mon chéri~ ?

\- Certainement ta dernière, ordure !

Il m'offre un sourire étrange, il lui manque vraiment des cases à lui.

\- Un si beau visage, quel gâchis de devoir l'abîmer..."

Son Stand sort de sur mon côté gauche, je me recule, évitant sa lame de près. Son Stand est du même type que celui de Polnareff, mais sa lame est bien plus courte. Et à en juger par ces couleurs sombres, il doit exceller dans l'art de la cachette. Il ne doit pas toucher mon Stand sinon je finirais comme Kakyoin et Avdol. Je dois trouver une solution rapidement, je dois mettre Kakyoin et Polnareff à l'abri.

"- Tu as fini de réfléchir Kujo-kun~ Je m'impatiente ! Je veux ma danse avec toi~

\- Comme tu veux, j'arrive mais je veux que Kakyoin et Polnareff s'éloigne de ton champ de portée.

\- Oh-ho, comme tu le veux, mais ils doivent se lever et partir par eux-mêmes alors~

\- Hein ?

Je me tourne vers mes amis, Polnareff se redresse difficilement, essayant de soulever Kakyoin qui ne semble pas consciente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

\- Moi~ ? Kakyoin est totalement sous l'emprise de mon Stand, en s'approchant de moi, elle est sans défense. Polnareff a juste reçu une petite danse~ ! Tu veux la tienne~ ?

\- Tu me saoules avec ta danse ! Qu'on en finisse !"

Je regarde derrière moi, Polnareff s'éloigne lentement avec Kakyoin. Ils seront bientôt hors de danger, je pourrais alors l'attaquer sans qu'il se serve d'eux comme moyen de pression. A nous deux, saloperie.

**POV Kakyoin**

J'entends des bourdonnements autour de moi, j'ai mal à la tête, c'est affreux. J'ouvre les yeux, Polnareff, Avdol et Monsieur Joestar se penchent pour m'observer.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous m'observez comme ça ?

\- C'est un miracle que tu sois toujours en vie, Kakyoin. Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras.

Je me tourne vers Polnareff, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux.

\- Mourir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Jotaro ?

\- Tout à l'heure, le manieur de Stand est venu s'en prendre à nous deux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as perdu connaissance d'un coup quand tu as voulu te mettre devant moi pour me protéger de lui. Il m'a touché mais mon Stand n'a pas de couleurs altérées comme les vôtres. Jotaro est arrivé juste à temps et nous a laissé la chance de nous échapper.

\- Polnareff... Où est Jotaro ? Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ?

\- Kakyoin, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Polnareff nous a conduit là où vous avez été attaqué et où vous avez vu Jotaro pour la dernière fois. Nous n'avons retrouvé que ça. dit tristement Monsieur Joestar en déposant la casquette de Jotaro entre mes mains.

\- Non ! Il doit être quelque part ! On ne peut pas tuer Jotaro... Pas lui !

\- Désolé, Kakyoin, avec le peu d'informations que nous avons actuellement, nous ne pouvons pas espérer qu'il soit toujours en vie à cette heure-ci."

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ce n'est pas possible, je regarde vers la fenêtre, il doit être dehors, blessé quelque part. On doit faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ?

Après quelques minutes, mes compagnons me laissent seule dans ma chambre, je soupire. Jotaro où es-tu ? Je serre sa casquette entre mes mains, je dois faire quelque chose… Je dois aller le chercher ! Je me lève de mon lit assez facilement, je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi je perds toutes mes forces quand l'ennemi est proche mais j'imagine que c'est l'un de ses pouvoirs.

J'ouvre la porte, déterminée à retrouver Jotaro. Il doit être bien blessé, je serre sa casquette dans ma main avant de m'élancer dans le couloir. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre, je vois Jotaro ensanglanté qui se tient contre la porte de l'ascenseur.

«Jotaro!»

Je me précipite vers Jotaro pour lui permettre de s'appuyer sur moi. Il prend directement appui sur moi mais il ne dit rien mais son état parle pour de lui-même.

Je me ramène dans la chambre, je l'assieds sur le lit. J'attrape le téléphone et j'appelle le service de chambre pour qu'il m'apporte une trousse de premiers secours.

En attendant, je m'approche doucement de Jotaro, je prends doucement le haut de sa veste.

"Je peux ?"

Il hoche machinalement la tête, je lui retire doucement sa veste et ensuite son t-shirt. Il est vraiment bien amoché, on frappe à la porte de la chambre, je vais ouvrir et je tombe sur un serveur qui m'apporte la trousse de soins. Je le remercie brièvement avant de retourner auprès de mon blessé.

J'ouvre la trousse et je me sers à l'intérieur. Je commence par désinfecter précautionneusement les plaies de Jotaro avant de les couvrir de gaze.

"- Tu n'as pas retrouvé ta forme normale à ce que je vois.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Tu l'as battu ?

\- Oui, il était difficile à attaquer parce qu'il se déplaçait plus rapidement dans l'obscurité. Mais bon, j'imagine que demain matin tu auras récupéré ton vrai corps.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je serre Jotaro dans mes bras.

\- Merci, Jotaro! Merci beaucoup…

\- Yare yare… Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Tu as d'autre blessures que sur le torse ?

\- J'en ai une dans le dos et deux sur les jambes mais rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu as crû que tu allais m'avoir Jotaro!

Je vais me mettre derrière lui, pour voir son dos et je vois une coupure superficielle sur ses omoplates. Je reprends du désinfectant et des compresses pour panser sa blessure.

Une fois que c'est fini, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je pose mon buste contre son dos.

\- Kakyoin? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, quand je me suis réveillée. Monsieur Joestar et les autres ont dit qu'ils n'avaient retrouvé que ta casquette et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer que tu sois toujours en vie… Ne me fais plus un coup pareil !

\- Kakyoin… Je suis désolé.

Je souris, puis je finis par le lâcher, je viens me mettre devant lui, l'air déterminée.

\- Allez, enlève-moi ce pantalon, maintenant !

\- Hein ?! Qu- Quoi ?!

Je rigole en le voyant rougir, quel petit pervers il fait.

\- Oui, enlève-le sinon je ne pourrais pas te soigner tes blessures aux jambes, idiot ! À quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Yare yare…"


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Attention long chapitre comprenant du lemon ! Il sera encadré pour les personnes sensibles qui voudraient éviter de le lire, dès qu'il est affiché **(!-! Le lemon commence ici !****)**, vous pouvez passer au chapitre suivant, ça sera un chapitre plutôt court pour vous, je m'en excuse

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Jotaro se lève, défait ses ceintures et ouvre son pantalon avant de le baisser, un peu gêné. Je remarque les deux blessures qu'il m'a rapporté ainsi qu'une petite érection qui semble pointer le bout de son nez, mais je passe outre et je fais semblant de m'avoir rien remarqué. Je suis un garçon, je sais que ça peut être gênant de bander alors qu'on ne le désire pas vraiment.

Je m'accroupis devant lui pour m'occuper de la première blessure sur son tibia. Il semble beaucoup plus réactif quand cela touche à ses jambes, sûrement le fait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être blessé là. Une fois celle-ci pansée, je m'occupe de la deuxième, sur sa cuisse, une zone aussi sensible. Je peux voir à son visage cramoisi qu'il a dû mal à se calmer en bas, le pauvre, ça doit être gênant et ça sera pire si je fais un commentaire pour le détendre à ce sujet.

Je soupire alors que je finis de soigner sa dernière blessure.

"- Voilà, tu es réparé, Jotaro ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tu pourras gambader où tu veux !

Je lui offre un sourire doux, alors qu'il m'attrape le poignet et me tire vers lui, me faisant monter à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je me mets à rougir très fort, regardant Jotaro avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jotaro ?

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser comme remerciement de ta part pour t'avoir débarrassé de ce manieur de Stand ?

\- Qu- Quoi ?! Euh… je ne sais pas... je... Euh…

Il me sourit, m'attirant un peu plus contre lui, je fais attention de ne pas m'appuyer sur lui, il va se faire mal cet idiot dans ces idées débiles.

\- Allez, Kakyoin… juste un. Demain, tu ne seras plus elle et j'aurais perdu cette chance. Juste une fois.

\- Jotaro… Ce n'est pas correct… je suis ton ami avec un corps de fille. Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant ?

\- Non, parce que tu me plais sous cette forme… j'ai envie de t'embrasser même si ce n'est pas correct…

Je rougis un peu plus à sa déclaration, plus que troublante pour moi… Je baisse la tête et Jotaro vient caler sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Je sais que tu as une très mauvaise image de moi mais j'aimerais te montrer que je peux être quelqu'un de bien quand je le veux.

\- Je n'ai pas de mauvaise image de toi, Jotaro. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer que tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ? C'est presque ridicule d'en parler… Je rougis alors qu'il me colle un peu plus, pourquoi est-il aussi mignon tout à coup ? Mon entrejambe vient s'appuyer contre son érection, je détourne le regard.

\- Jotaro… Pourquoi je t'attire autant ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même… Il y a quelque chose chez toi que je n'avais pas vu avant, et ça m'attire énormément. J'ai envie de te connaître mieux et qu'on se rapproche.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais mieux te connaître Jotaro, tu le voudrais vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr."

**(!-! Le lemon commence ici !)**

Il relève son visage vers le mien, il me regarde intensément, j'adore la couleur de ses yeux. Il rapproche doucement ses lèvres des miennes, me lançant un regard interrogateur. J'acquiesce calmement avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres posent sur les miennes, le baiser est tendre contrairement à celui qu'il m'a donné ce matin même. Tant de choses se sont passées en une seule journée, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être la même personne. Jotaro enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et agrippe mon chemisier.

Il coupe court au baiser avant de reprendre sa respiration et il reprend sa place contre mes lèvres. C'est tellement plus agréable, je passe timidement une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il appuie sa main contre mon bassin pour coller nos intimités à travers le tissu. Une vague de chaleur remonte le long de mon corps, mes joues me brûlent. Je sépare mes lèvres des siennes le temps de respirer un peu, il attaque directement mon cou de baisers.

"- Jotaro...

\- Oui ?

Il redresse la tête dans ma direction, calant son menton entre mes seins. C'est qu'il profite le petit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Tu voudrais ?

Je suis tellement gênée, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop.

\- Oui, j'imagine, je n'aurai plus ce corps demain. Je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'une fille ressent dans ce genre de moment ? Enfin si tu ne veux pas, je comprends...

\- Bien sûr ! J'en ai plus qu'envie ! Je veux le faire avec toi !

Il me fait un grand sourire de béta heureux, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il veut.

\- Parfait, hihi."

Je lui souris en retour avant que ses mains ne se délogent de ma taille pour venir se poser sur ma poitrine et titiller à travers le tissu mes tétons. Je gémis de surprise, alors qu'il empoigne bien mes seins et joue avec, essayant de me teaser un maximum. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! C'est un vilain garçon ! Il me soulève d'une main et me jette sur le lit. Moi qui le croyais blessé, je me suis bien fait avoir. Il vient se mettre au-dessus de moi, ses blessures n'ont plus l'air de l'inquiéter mais moi, elles continuent de m'inquiéter.

"Jotaro, tes plaies, elles vont se rouvrir si tu bouges trop. Fais attention."

Je l'entends murmurer son petit "Yare yare" qu'il aime tant, avant me déboutonner mon chemisier. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas le voir quand je suis gênée comme ça. Il passe ses mains sur mon ventre, je frissonne, elles sont un peu plus froides que ce que je croyais. Je le sens poser ses lèvres sur mon estomac et se promener sur tout mon ventre, ce qui me fait chatouille et je me mets à rire. Il remonte doucement vers mon buste, venant embrasser mon soutien-gorge dans l'espace entre mes deux seins. Ses mains glissèrent rapidement dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon sous-vêtement, je souris doucement en sentant qu'il s'énerve un peu dessus.

Je glisse mes mains pour rejoindre les siennes et je l'aide légèrement. J'ai eu du mal à l'agrafer, alors ça ne doit pas être simple de le dégrafer. Il finit par y arriver et me débarrasse rapidement de ce sous-vêtement, ma poitrine redevient lourde et encombrante. Jotaro s'empresse de les prendre à pleine main et de jouer avec. Quel enfant ! Pourquoi je trouve ça mignon ? Je passe une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il prend en bouche l'un de mes tétons, je gémis et agrippe une mèche de ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait faire ressentir ce genre de chose, je me sens toute bizarre.

"Jotaro... Doucement... C'est sensible !"

Je le vois sourire avant qu'il ne se mette à mordiller mon téton. Quel petit diable ! Je gémis un peu plus fort, je me mords la lèvre, Polnareff va nous entendre. C'est tellement gênant... Mes jambes tremblent, son intimité dure au-dessus de la mienne me donne envie. J'ai tellement chaud...

Il lâche mon sein, me regardant avec un air de prédateur, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va me dévorer. Il vient frotter son intimité contre la mienne, écartant un peu plus mes cuisses.

"- J'ai tellement envie de plus...

\- Moi aussi...

\- Je te prépare un peu et on y va ?

\- Non, vas-y directement."

Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de savoir, j'ai envie qu'il soit à moi. Juste une nuit.

Il défait doucement mon pantalon et me l'enlève. C'est ma seule chance, demain je ne serai plus attirante à ses yeux. Il tire doucement sur ma culotte, il semble gêné. Il est vraiment mignon avec ses joues rouges, je passe une main sur sa joue et son attention se reporte sur mon visage. Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise, je vais l'aider. Je guide sa main pour retirer ma culotte alors que nos yeux ne se lâchent plus.

Il s'approche et vient m'embrasser, ses lèvres sont si douces et chaudes. C'est tellement agréable, j'aime tellement ses lèvres. Je sens une de ses mains se glisser entre mes cuisses, je frissonne.

"Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu étais pressée et que tu n'avais pas besoin de préparation. Mais je suis un peu imposant et je n'ai pas envie que tu aies mal, alors si tu me permets, je te prépare vite."

Je rougis en fermant les yeux, alors que je sens un de ses doigts entrer en moi. C'est étrange, un frisson me parcourt à nouveau. Il bouge doucement en moi, c'est tellement bizarre et agréable à la fois.

"Regarde-moi."

J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur les pupilles de Jotaro. Il est tellement beau, je pousse un petit gémissement quand je sens un deuxième doigt entrer en moi. C'est plus gros, ça frotte plus, je me cache dans le cou de Jotaro. Sa main libre vient se glisser dans le bas de mon dos, collant mon buste au sien, il est tellement chaud et il sent bon. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts se baladant dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Je me sens bizarre juste avec ses doigts en moi, j'ai peur du résultat quand il rentrera avec son sexe. Je rougis, j'espère que ce sera aussi voire même plus. J'ai tellement envie que ce soit génial, c'est notre seule nuit. Je veux en profiter.

Il retire doucement ses doigts de moi, m'arrachant un petit gémissement.

"Je reviens tout de suite avec du plus lourd, Madame ne vous inquiétez pas~"

Je rigole doucement alors qu'il s'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir retirer son caleçon tranquillement. J'en profite pour le mater, il est tellement beau. Il est juste à moi.

Il me rejoint et revient me coller, cherchant mes caresses dans ses cheveux. Trop mignon, il m'attrape les hanches et m'aide à me redresser.

"Ça te dérange si je te laisse te mettre dessus, j'ai peur d'aller trop fort dès le début."

Je hoche la tête, il s'assied en tailleur et je viens m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. D'ici son sexe a l'air vraiment énorme, est-ce que c'est parce que je suis habitué à voir le mien qui est beaucoup plus petit ? Je me redresse un peu plus, me positionnant sur le haut de son membre. Jotaro me caresse doucement le bas du dos pour me détendre, son regard est doux. Je me penche pour l'embrasser et commencer à descendre sur lui. Je serre les dents en me sentant m'écarter à ce point. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait s'écarter autant, Jotaro me serre contre lui en grognant.

"- Kakyoin...

\- Jo... Jo..."

Je gémis alors que je finis ma descente, j'ai réussi, il est en moi. Je le regarde en souriant et il vient m'embrasser. J'aime tellement ses baisers, j'en veux encore...

"- Je prends la relève, d'accord ?

\- D'accord..."

Je le regarde sourire, il est magnifique quand il sourit. Je veux le voir sourire plus souvent. Il m'agrippe les hanches et me fait basculer en arrière, reprenant l'ascendant sur moi. Je m'installe confortablement sur le lit, sous le regard de Jotaro, je rougis un peu.

"- Tu peux y aller, je crois que je suis prête...

\- D'accord, je commence doucement."

Il attrape mes cuisses et commence à faire quelques mouvements de va et viens assez court en moi. La sensation me fait frissonner, c'est tellement agréable, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, je le ferai avec lui. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent petit à petit, me donnant encore plus de sensations.

Je gémis doucement, c'est tellement bon et il reste tendre avec moi, alors le désir qui brûle dans son regard. Il a envie de plus mais il n'y ira pas plus loin si je ne le pousse pas un peu. Je souris, avant de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Le mouvement suivant me donnant plus de sensation et je pousse un petit gémissement. Jotaro grogne, j'espère que ça lui plait aussi.

Ses mains descendent sur ma taille pour me soulever un peu plus, ce qui amplifie le plaisir de chaque coup de bassin qu'il me porte. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes gémissements. Pourquoi est-ce si bon ? Pourquoi est-ce si bon de le faire avec la personne que l'on aime ?

"- Jotaro~ ! Aaah~ Je... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps...

\- Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas me retenir... Est-ce que ça va si je... hmm... finis dedans ?

\- Ouii~ Aaanh~"

Il m'offre un beau sourire avant d'accélérer une dernière fois, mon corps ne répondait plus. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être surchargé en plaisir et sensation, je ne fais plus que gémir et le regarder prendre du plaisir avec moi, avec mon corps de fille...

Je dois en profiter, c'est la dernière fois qu'on le fera. Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je me redresse pour supprimer l'espace se trouvant entre nos lèvres. Je les scelle d'un baiser, une larme coule.

Ma seule nuit avec lui, je ne l'oublierai pas.

**(Le lemon s'arrête ici !)**


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Jotaro**

Ma jambe me fait mal, j'ouvre un œil, il fait encore nuit. Fait chier...

Je me redresse en grimaçant, retirant la couette qui couvrait ma jambe, le bandage que Kakyoin m'a fait est ensanglanté. Je n'aurais pas dû autant pousser cette nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, je voulais lui offrir le meilleur. Je me tourne vers elle, je vois ses cheveux dépasser de la couette. Elle doit avoir récupérer son apparence d'origine à cette heure.

Je me lève et je vais récupérer la trousse de premiers soins sur le meuble-télé. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit, j'ouvre la trousse, Kakyoin a déjà désinfecté mes plaies, je dois juste la rebander avec un bandage propre. Je fouille la trousse et je sors le nécessaire. Star m'aide à découper et enrouler le nouveau bandage. Quel travail d'équipe ! Je lui fais un petit check avec mon poing.

Je débarrasse et range les affaires, avant de me recoucher. Je regarde encore en direction de Kakyoin, j'imagine qu'elle doit bien dormir... il ? Raah... Je me retourne pour être dos à Kakyoin, je dois arrêter de penser à elle, sinon, je vais encore être tout dur et je ne vais pas réussir à dormir.

"Dio... sama..."

Mon sang se glace d'un coup, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je me retourne et me penche sur Kakyoin. Il a bien récupéré sa forme masculine, son visage est déformé par la peur ou de la douleur je ne sais pas.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement pour le réveiller. Si Dio est dans son rêve, cela ne veut rien dire de bon.

"Kakyoin... Réveilles-toi..."

Kakyoin s'agite, les tentacules de Hierophant s'échappent de son corps, je le secoue un peu plus fort. Kakyoin, réveilles-toi, tu commences à me faire peur. Les tentacules se mettent à s'enrouler autour de son corps et de sa gorge, compressant sa trachée. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Kakyoin poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, je dois le réveiller, sinon son Hierophant le tuera. Je sors Star qui attrape les tentacules de Hierophant, celles de son cou en priorité, mais d'autres viennent se resserrer autour des bras de Star. Ce Stand s'est se défendre sans avis de son maître, c'est très dangereux.

Une de ses tentacules s'élance et vise directement la gorge de Star. Je sens sa pression contre ma gorge, s'il écrase ma pomme d'Adam, je suis fini. J'ai dû mal à respirer, Kakyoin continue de se débattre dans son rêve.

"Kakyoin..."

Ma vision commence à se brouiller, je dois rester conscient sinon, il le tuera. Kakyoin se relève d'un coup en criant et je sentis la pression sur ma gorge se desserrer.

"- Oh mon Dieu, Jotaro, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Je frotte doucement mon cou, récemment libéré, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer.

\- Argh... Ça va, je ne suis pas mort.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé. C'est un réflexe qu'à mon Hierophant quand on essaye de me toucher quand je dors.

Il regarde son Stand qui se cache dans son dos, n'ayant que le haut du visage qui dépasse de l'épaule de Kakyoin.

\- Il essaye souvent de t'étouffer aussi ?

Il se met à rougir légèrement et se gratte la nuque, visiblement gêné.

\- Non, c'est occasionnel, quand je fais des cauchemars, il simule une presque asphyxie, pour que mon corps réagisse et me sorte de mon cauchemar...

\- Oh... Drôle de technique, et tu rêvais de quoi ?

\- De... euh... rien d'important...

Ses joues virent doucement au rouge écrevisse, je me demande pourquoi une telle réaction.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Dio ?

\- Euh, oui un peu, mais ce n'est pas important...

\- Raconte-moi, je jugerai si ça l'est ou non.

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler, ce sont des choses que j'ai faites en Égypte avant de rentrer au Japon pour t'affronter. Je n'en suis pas fier et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

\- Quel genre de choses ? Kakyoin, dis-moi, je veux savoir.

\- Non, Jotaro. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir...

Il se tourne de côté, me cachant une partie de son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me cacher des trucs comme ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ! Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu as vu ou subi le pouvoir de son Stand sans le savoir. On aurait une longueur d'avance sur lui, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais, je ne veux pas en parler, j'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir m'exprimer à ce sujet.

Il me jette un petit regard que je reconnais que trop bien. Il a le même regard de biche qu'en fille, c'est trop mignon. L'image de Kakyoin en fille me revient en tête, beaucoup trop belle.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Je veux être le premier au courant quand tu seras capable d'en parler.

\- D'accord.

Il se recouche en me retournant le dos.

\- Bonne nuit, Kakyoin.

\- Bonne nuit, Jotaro."

Je me recouche, après à peine quelques minutes, je l'entends dormir paisiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en fait tout un cinéma ? Est-ce que Dio et lui aurait pu faire de gênant au point qu'il ne veut pas en parler ?

Je réfléchis quelques minutes sans avoir d'idée, jusqu'à ce que Star apparaisse, il fait un rond avec son index et son pouce et passe son autre index dans le rond. Je vire au rouge, quel pervers, celui-là ! Je me cache sous la couette. Ce n'est pas possible, Kakyoin était vierge, il l'a affirmé lui-même... C'est moi qui aie pris sa virginité...

A moins que le pouvoir de Dio serait d'abuser sexuellement de personne sans leur faire perdre leur virginité. Ça reste très tordu comme pouvoir...

Avec son bourgeon de chair, Dio a pu faire faire n'importe quoi à Kakyoin sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

Maintenant que j'y repense, elle a réussi à me faire entrer en elle assez facilement. Moi qui pensais que ça lui ferait mal, ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner... Dio aurait réussi à abuser de Kakyoin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'il se croit toujours vierge ? Avdol avait que son intégrité n'était pas intacte vu qu'il était consentant durant ses parties de jambes en l'air. Kakyoin n'était pas réellement consentant vu qu'il était sous l'emprise de Dio, Kakyoin n'aurait pas pris en compte les abus de Dio sur sa personne parce qu'il n'était pas lui...

Je crois que je réfléchis trop, si ça se trouve Dio l'a juste fait torturer des petits chatons et Kakyoin ne s'en remet juste pas. Je pars trop loin dans mes délires, je devrais dormir, la journée de demain va être longue...

"Jotaro~! Me laisserais-tu goûter à ton délicieux sang ?"

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une grande pièce, cela ressemble à un hall d'entrée, d'époque victorienne. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

J'entends des bruits de griffure sur du bois, je lève les yeux et je vois Dio en haut des escaliers, il descend lentement les marches.

"- J'ai envie du sang des Joestar, Jotaro. Veux-tu être un gentil garçon et me le donner ?

Je m'avance vers les escaliers, il s'arrête et m'attend.

\- Jamais, sale monstre !

\- Oh... Ho... Quel tempérament...

Je pose un pied sur la première marche.

\- Je suis ton aîné, tu sais. Tu me dois le respect...

\- Je ne respectes que les personnes qui le méritent.

Je me sens prêt à sortir Star Platinum dès qu'il fait un geste de trop.

\- Comme ta mère, ton grand-père, Avdol et Polnareff... Et l'autre petit japonais qui te suit partout comme un petit chien...

\- Kakyoin n'est pas un petit chien...

Je serre le poing et la mâchoire, il commence à m'énerver.

\- Une petite chienne alors, vu comment tu te l'es tapé cette nuit... Un choix peu judicieux.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi.

Je pose mon pied sur la deuxième marche.

\- Ton père ? Il est aussi absent que tes sentiments. Tu es vide, Jotaro. Toi et moi, nous ne ressentons pas de sentiments comme le commun des mortels. Nous sommes mieux...

\- J'ai des sentiments !

\- Illusions que tout cela... Aimer une fille qui n'en est même pas une, quelle drôle d'idée... Tu la désirais simplement pour son corps, c'est un désir charnel que tu ressentais, pas de vrais sentiments.

Je m'arrête sur place, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit le vieux aujourd'hui, fait chier...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y connais en sentiment, toi ? As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

\- Tsk... Bien sûr, j'ai aimé ma mère avant que mon père ne la tue. J'ai aimé Jonathan au point de garder son corps près de moi à jamais. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir charnel dans mon existence pour savoir faire la différence. Petit, toi, tu n'y connais rien.

Je reste un peu choqué de sa réponse, alors même lui, il a réussi à ressentir des choses qui ne me viennent pas naturellement... Ça doit être moi le monstre de nous deux.

\- J'ai rejeté mon humanité, il y a longtemps, je voulais devoir un Dieu sur Terre, y créer mon paradis. Mais mes choix n'ont rendu dépendant du sang de Jonathan, de ton sang... Jonathan a toujours été mon rival à tout point de vue, et maintenant j'ai besoin de sa descendance pour survivre et faire enfin un avec son corps. Le corps de Jonathan sera mien, je pourrais enfin tous vous tuer et régner sur ce monde.

Je fais encore un pas.

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il n'y aura que les Joestar qui essayeront de t'arrêter ? Il existe par-delà le monde beaucoup de manieurs de Stand qui refuseront de s'écraser devant toi, aussi puissant sois tu... Il y aura toujours une voix pour se rebeller contre toi et pour t'écraser Dio... Les Joestar existeront toujours car tu portes en toi les gênes des Joestar et je suis sûr que tu as dû mettre en cloque pas mal de femme avec ton appétit charnel...

\- Je ne te crois pas. Ton petit manège ne marche pas, ce sont mes gênes qui ont été transmis !

\- Pourtant, il me semble que tu as dit qu'il s'agissait du corps de Jonathan, ses gênes sont toujours dans ce corps, il n'y a que ta tête qui t'appartienne vraiment...

\- Ah, peut-être bien, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'avancer mon pauvre.

\- D'avancer ?

Je lui lance un regard intrigué.

\- Je reste au sommet des escaliers et toi en bas...

Je regarde alors à mes pieds et je me rends compte que je suis toujours sur la première marche de l'escalier.

\- Hein ? Comment ?

\- Te voilà troubler, c'est parfait !

Je regarde vers Dio qui se jette du haut des escaliers, les ongles et les crocs sortis.

\- Jotaro ! Jotaro ! Allez ! Debout !"


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jour 3**

Je me réveille en sursaut, je regarde partout autour de moi. Je suis à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel, je soupire. Qu'est-ce que c'était stressant...

"- Jotaro ! Ah- Enfin, tu es réveillé ! Prépare-toi ! On va être en retard.

Kakyoin passe la tête de la salle de bain avec un air sévère. Je soupire à nouveau, avant de me lever et de m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée.

\- Ca fait encore mal ? Il faudrait peut-être voir un médecin ?

Il brossait sa mèche avec attention, alors qu'il observait ma blessure.

\- Tu as vu le résultat la dernière fois que mon grand-père est allé chez un médecin durant le voyage ! Hors de question...

\- Oui, je comprends... Ah ! J'ai oublié de prévenir les autres que tu étais revenu ! Je vais leur dire !

Il pose sa brosse dans la salle de bain et s'en va vers la porte, je me lève pour le rattraper.

\- Attends, Kakyoin !

Je lui attrape doucement le bras, il se tourne vers moi.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Au sujet de hier soir, ne leur dit rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé...

Mes joues chauffent un peu, je ne sais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ça ira pour te préparer sans aide ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas un enfant.

\- D'accord, j'y vais. Je t'attends en bas.

Je le lâche et il s'en va en fermant la porte.

\- Ok..."

Je vais me rasseoir sur mon lit, observant une belle érection sous mon caleçon, j'espère que Kakyoin ne l'a pas vu... Dès que j'ai mentionné ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit passée, mon corps a réagi directement...

"C'est un désir charnel que tu ressentais, pas de vrais sentiments." Je serre les dents, c'était des sentiments... Si Kakyoin était une fille, elle serait mon type. C'est normal, non ? Je veux dire... J'aime les filles, pas les garçons. Je n'aime que la fille en Kakyoin...

C'est ce que mon grand-père m'a dit hier... Quel idiot...

Je soupire avant d'aller me préparer, je dois me dépêcher, les autres doivent m'attendre. Je réglerai mon érection sous la douche.

**POV Kakyoin**

Je regarde ma montre avec une pointe d'impatience, il est presque dix heures. Où est Jotaro ? Tout le monde l'attend pour déjeuner.

Je m'excuse auprès des autres et leur dit de commencer sans nous, je vais voir où il en est. Il s'est peut-être cogné ou blessé dans la douche ? Il ne sait pas refaire ses bandages ?

Je remonte à l'étage, je déverrouille la porte de la chambre et je l'entends gémir. Je m'arrête directement, le rouge me montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je referme la porte doucement et je m'assieds parterre dans le couloir. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse pour cacher mon érection, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait prendre du temps pour s'occuper de lui. Je vérifie dans le couloir qu'il n'y ait personne, avant de me toucher un peu pour me détendre.

J'ai chaud, pourquoi les gémissements de Jotaro me font toujours autant d'effet ? Pourquoi j'ai ce genre de sentiments pour lui ? Il ne m'acceptera jamais, il n'aime que les femmes. Les geeks comme moi ne l'intéressent pas. J'ai juste aucune chance…

Je soupire, je sens mes larmes qui me montent aux yeux. J'ai au moins eu une nuit avec lui, c'est déjà énorme, non ? Je rougis, c'était tellement bien, il m'a donné plus d'attention qu'il ne m'en avait jamais autant donné auparavant…

C'était très agréable, je ne l'oublierai pas. Jotaro est un homme doux et aimant au fond de lui.

Je vérifie mon érection semble s'être un peu calmé, ça ne devrait plus être aussi visible qu'il y a cinq minutes. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement, je regarde dans le couloir, toujours personne. Ils doivent tous être en train de manger. Mon estomac grogne, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger pour lui.

Avdol, Monsieur Joestar, gardez-moi une assiette…

La porte s'ouvre brutalement à côté de moi, ce qui me fait sursauter. Ma présence fait sursauter Jotaro à son tour.

"- Putain, Kakyoin, tu m'as fait peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me relève de parterre et je lui offre un petit sourire.

\- Je suis venu te chercher parce que les autres s'impatientaient…

\- Tu pouvais entrer, c'est ta chambre aussi, hein ?

Je me gratte la nuque, comment te dire que quand j'ai voulu rentrer, j'ai entendu tes gémissements et que ça m'a fait beaucoup trop d'effet ?

\- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, Kakyoin! Je ne prendrais pas de chambre avec toi, sinon.

Mes joues chauffent doucement, c'est vrai que je suis content que j'étais dans sa chambre et pas celle de Polnareff durant ma métamorphose.

\- Ahah, oui. Je comprends…

\- Regarde, Polnareff. Il doit dormir seul tellement il est chiant.

\- Oui, le pauvre, ahah.

\- Allez, on rejoint les autres ? J'ai la dalle.

\- Pareil. Allons-y !"

Je rougis doucement en le laissant passer devant, alors comme ça, je suis bien comme compagnon de chambre, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça…

On rentre dans l'ascenseur et on descend au rez de chaussée. Je conduis Jotaro aux autres et son grand père se lève le premier pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis Avdol et Polnareff se lèvent pour faire pareil ce qui a l'air de gêner Jotaro, ce grand gaillard insensible.

On finit par s'installer à table et Jotaro et moi, on dévore nos assiettes que les autres nous ont gardés. Ils rigolent en nous voyant manger. Polnareff finit par avouer qu'il nous préférait en filles mais que nos bouilles de gourmands lui avaient manqué. Je rigole et Avdol semble un peu gêné, se défendant en disant qu'il n'est pas gourmand.

On rigole tous ensemble, Monsieur Joestar demande à Jotaro de lui raconter comment s'était passé son combat contre le manieur et comment il était rentré à l'hôtel. Jotaro lui raconte brièvement son combat qui semblait assez violent malgré qu'il raconte ça de façon très détachée. Jotaro finit son récit sur nos retrouvailles dans le couloir et mes soins. Tous les autres me félicitent d'avoir eu les bons réflexes, me demandant pourquoi je me trouvais dans le couloir. Je leur explique simplement que je voulais partir à la recherche de Jotaro sans leur consentement. Ils semblent tous choqués, même Jotaro, je baisse la tête, très gêné.

On finit de manger dans un silence dérangeant, avant de se séparer pour aller dans nos chambres. Dans l'ascenseur, je suis coincé entre Polnareff et Jotaro, c'est vraiment peu agréable. On sort tous les trois de l'ascenseur et on se dirige vers les chambres.

"- Euh... Kakyoin, je peux te parler une petite minute ? Ce ne sera pas long.

On s'arrête tous les trois et je fais signe à Jotaro que ça ira, même s'il a l'air de se méfier. Il nous laisse et entre dans notre chambre.

\- Kakyoin, euh... je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'ai pas eu le comportement le plus cavalier et je me suis un peu laissé emporter par ton changement brutal de sexe.

Il se gratte la nuque, semblant éviter mon regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Polnareff. Je comprends ce que tu pourrais ressentir et je ne t'en veux pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, on était tous un peu à accro ces derniers temps et avec Avdol et moi qui sommes devenus des femmes le temps d'une journée. Ça peut faire beaucoup d'effet.

Je lui souris, posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, alors qu'il rigole doucement.

\- D'accord. Une dernière chose, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir embrassé devant Jotaro ? Je sais qu'on était ok sur le coup mais avec le recul et tout...

Je souris doucement en y repensant, qu'est-ce qu'on a bien rigolé sur le coup.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. Il était très bien, Polnareff. Ta future copine sera comblée avec toi, c'est sûr.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Merci...

\- De rien, voyons.

Je retire ma main de son épaule et lui souris une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner à ma chambre, mais Polnareff me retient à nouveau.

\- Euh... Je me demandais... j'étais hors course depuis le début j'imagine ?

Je m'arrête net et je me tourne vers lui, curieux.

\- Hors course ?

\- Kakyoin, je sais que tu en pinces pour Jotaro, tu n'es pas obligé de me le cacher. Mais tu n'as jamais envisagé ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'imagine ?

Je baisse le regard, mes joues chauffent légèrement et un petit sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre comme je pense à lui.

\- Je vois. Bon courage avec lui. Tu n'as pas choisi le plus simple.

Il lâche mon poignet et m'offre un sourire compatissant.

\- C'est vrai... Merci, Polnareff.

Il s'éloigne un peu, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

\- Allez, je te laisse y retourner, il doit bien s'inquiéter vu sa tête qui a fait quand il nous a vu restés ensemble, ahah.

On rigole à l'unisson, avant qu'on se retourne pour prendre une route différente.

\- Oui, à tout de suite, Polnareff.

\- _A tout !_»

Je rentre dans la chambre et tombe sur Jotaro juste derrière la porte, je vire au rouge et je le pousse un peu pour que je puisse rentrer.

Je referme la porte mais il reste dans l'entrée, me bloquant le passage, il a l'air en colère ou je ne sais pas.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

"- Jotaro, ça va ?

Je penche ma tête de côté, un peu inquiet. Il me lance un regard vraiment sombre, ça fait peur.

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

Je suis encore plus perdu, je lève un sourcil.

\- Te dire quoi, Jotaro ?

\- Je t'ai entendu avec Polnareff.

Il pose une main sur le mur, n'empêchant définitivement de passer.

\- Oh...

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

\- Jamais, je crois.

Je baisse la tête, un peu triste. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un mec comme lui puisse accepter mes sentiments et me les retourner, c'était ma seule option.

\- Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et tu ne comptais pas me le dire. C'est important.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Tu vivais très bien sans le savoir.

\- Tu te rends compte que la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble est un gros malentendu entre nous ?

Il commence à me perdre, en quoi la nuit importe maintenant ?

\- Un malentendu ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais quand on l'a fait mais ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi !

\- Je le sais...

\- Hein ? Tu le sais ? Comment ?

\- Je l'ai senti qu'on l'a fait, je ne me méprends pas en disant qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous. Je le savais avant même de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Il se redresse et se rapproche un peu plus.

\- Pourquoi cacher tes sentiments, alors ?

\- Il ne t'apporterait rien de le savoir et ça ne fera qu'effriter notre relation...

Ne pas craquer. Je me suis préparé à cette possible conversation.

\- Donc, je dois faire comme si je ne savais rien, c'est ça ?

Si j'avais su qu'il comptait écouter, j'aurais été discuté ailleurs avec Polnareff. Que faire ? Je n'en sais rien…

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Kakyoin...

Arrête de prononcer mon nom, ça fait mal.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, je peux ?

\- Oui... Je vais aller en fumer une.

Il recule un peu, je n'ose pas le regarder. Que doit-il penser de moi, maintenant ?

\- D'accord."

Jotaro me passe devant et sort de la chambre. La porte se referme dans un bruit sourd, je tombe à genoux, j'ai mon cœur qui me fait mal. Les larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'était pas aussi curieux de mes discussions avec Polnareff. Je l'aime mais ça ne sera réciproque alors pourquoi forcer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais ?

Hierophant s'échappe de mon corps et vient se mettre devant moi. Il tend ses bras, je l'attrape et je le câline.

"Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit pour ma poire, encore ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal, Hierophant ? Pourquoi ?"

Il me serre un peu, il essuie mes larmes et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les décoller de mes joues. Heureusement qu'il est toujours là pour moi, lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui...

**POV Jotaro**

Je tire encore une fois sur ma cigarette, c'est ma deuxième de suite. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais j'en ai besoin...

Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu comprendre ses sentiments, je l'aurai rejeté mais après il aurait pu passer à autre chose. Et puis, il y a Polnareff qui s'intéresse à lui, ils iraient bien ensemble, non ? Star s'échappe et shoote dans une canette qui trainait là. Je serre la mâchoire, non, même Polnareff n'est pas assez bien pour lui.

"Tch... Je m'en fiche. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, il n'est pas à moi."

Je lâche un soupir, je n'aurai jamais cru que j'apprendrai qu'un garçon que je côtoie soit amoureux de moi. Putain, si ça avait été Polnareff, je l'aurais envoyé bouler en me foutant de ses émotions. Mais c'est Kakyoin, je ne veux pas le blesser, il est mon seul vrai ami de mon âge. Il a un Stand et il n'a pas hésité à venir en Égypte pour sauver ma mère. Il est bien plus courageux que moi. Je suis venu parce que j'étais en colère contre Dio, je pensais qu'on réglerait ça rapidement mais non… Ma colère est toujours là, mais je la sens s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Ma mère me manque et le seul ami sur lequel je pouvais compter est en crush sur moi…

J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va arriver. Je ne veux pas les perdre, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas sauver les deux… Fait chier… Star attrape ma cigarette et l'écrase dans sa paume, m'interdisant de fumer plus. Je me fais baby-sitter par mon Stand c'est grave ça.

"- Jotaro, déjà prêt ? Où est Kakyoin ?

Je me retourne et je vois Polnareff, Avdol, mon grand-père et Iggy prêts à partir.

\- Il est encore en haut, je vais aller le chercher.

Je les laisse en plan et je m'en vais mais j'ai le temps d'écouter leurs petites remarques, ils parlent tellement forts.

\- Ahah, chacun son tour aujourd'hui.

\- Ils sont mignons…"

Je serre les dents, en me rendant à l'ascenseur, nous ne sommes pas mignons. Il l'est, moi non.

Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et j'appuie sur le bouton de notre étage. J'espère que notre confrontation n'a pas fait trop de mal à Kakyoin. Peut-être que si, je n'ai pas été très doux. J'aurai dû garder cette information pour moi mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Kakyoin attend derrière les portes. Il sursaute en me voyant et entre dans l'ascenseur.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il me semble gêné de ma présence mais il vient se mettre à côté de moi dans l'ascenseur.

-J'étais venu te chercher… Pard-

Il lève la main pour me couper, je baisse la tête.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas besoin."

Il évite mon regard et les marques sous ses yeux montrent bien qu'il a pleuré. Vraiment pardon, Kakyoin je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'appuie sur le bouton pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussez, l'ascenseur se met en route, je jette quelques coups d'œil à Kakyoin qui ne semble pas vouloir regarder dans ma direction. Il m'évite, je le comprends, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça, je l'ai sûrement repoussé dans ses retranchements sans le vouloir. La sonnette retentit pour nous prévenir que nous sommes arrivés, la main de Star s'échappe de la mienne pour attraper la sienne mais je m'arrête alors qu'il se met à sortir de l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire ? Je fais revenir Star Platinum et je rejoins Kakyoin calmement.

Iggy est le premier à nous repérer et il se met à courir vers nous avec ses petites pattes, attirant l'attention des trois autres. Iggy saute dans les bras de Kakyoin qui s'est abaissé pour le réceptionner. Kakyoin se met à caresser Iggy alors qu'on finit par retrouver les autres devant l'hôtel.

"-Ah, vous voilà !

Polnareff nous sourit et regarde avec frayeur Iggy dans les bras de Kakyoin.

\- Parfait, on va pouvoir y aller.

Mon grand-père jette un regard à sa montre et sourit doucement.

\- Monsieur Joestar a proposé de prendre un véhicule pour poursuivre notre route jusqu'au Caire, mais nous devrons nous arrêter ce soir dans un petit village.

Je regarde Avdol qui venait d'expliquer ce que nous allions faire, alors qu'en général c'est à mon grand-père de faire ça.

\- Ce village est sûr ?

Polnareff regarde Avdol à son tour, très sceptique.

\- Oui, je le connais comme ma poche. Ma famille vivait là-bas, c'est un coin tranquille.

\- D'accord. Où on trouve le véhicule maintenant ?

Je jette un regard à Kakyoin qui n'écoutait toujours pas la conversation, trop occupé à caresser ce foutu chien.

\- Chez un concessionnaire de voiture ! J'en ai repéré un dans la rue marchande hier pendant que l'on trouvait des vêtements pour Avdol.

\- Allons-y, alors !"

On se met tous en route pour aller chez ce concessionnaire, je traîne un peu la patte mais ma jambe me fait encore un peu mal. Kakyoin semble ralentir la cadence lui aussi et je me retrouve à sa hauteur.

"- Ça fait encore mal ?

Il baisse la tête pour me désigner ma jambe, de laquelle je semblais boiter. Je soupire et je détourne le regard.

\- Un peu mais ça va.

\- D'accord."

Un silence s'installe alors que le vent chaud nous balaye, je souris doucement, Kakyoin garde le même rythme que moi et les autres devant semblent un peu ralentir.

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons enfin chez ce fameux vendeur de voiture. A peine, arrivé que Polnareff et Kakyoin sont partis s'installer dans des voitures luxueuses, posant avec comme s'ils en faisaient la publicité. Iggy avait quitté les bras de Kakyoin et attend dehors avec moi. Je m'appuie contre le mur et je sors une cigarette que Star récupère avant que je puisse la mettre en bouche.

"Raah, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Rends-moi ça."

Je récupère ma cigarette de la main de Star, alors que Iggy aboie comme s'il se foutait de ma tête. Il me regarde dans les yeux quelques instants avant de baisser son regard sur ma jambe. Je suis son regard et je vois qu'il commence à y avoir une tâche de sang sur le tissu. Fait chier, je dois régler ça avant que les autres ne le voient.

Iggy m'aboie dessus, se lève et fait quelques pas dans une direction.

"Où tu veux aller, là ?"

Il tourne la tête vers la rue et juste en face, il y a des toilettes publiques. Je souris.

"T'es pas un idiot, toi."

Je me redresse, je passe la tête dans le magasin.

"- Iggy veut marcher un peu, je vais faire un tour de la rue, je reviens.

\- Ok ! Perds-le en route !"

Je rigole, Iggy me lance un regard blasé, je le rejoins.

"Je rigole, je ne vais pas te perdre, tu es bien plus intelligent que cet idiot de français, non ?"

Iggy prend une petite allure élégante comme s'il était flatté, je souris et on arrive devant les toilettes. Je rentre à l'intérieur et Iggy me suit.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

l n'y a personne dans les toilettes, je bloque la porte, je défais mes ceintures avant de baisser mon pantalon. Mon bandage est imbibé de sang, je le défais doucement et je le jette dans la poubelle. La plaie est restée ouverte, il me faudrait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de se rouvrir même quand je marche.

"Yare yare..."

Iggy me rapporte du papier toilette, je le récupère, je le mouille et je nettoie ma plaie. Je vois Iggy qui m'observe, il ne doit pas voir ce genre de blessures souvent. C'est vraiment moche, j'attrape encore du papier et je l'enroule autour de ma jambe pour comprimer la plaie mais ça reste très bancale comme solution.

Quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle reste coincée.

"- Jotaro, c'est Kakyoin. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- O.. Oui. J'ai eu une envie pressante, j'arrive.

\- Bien sûr... Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

\- No... Non, tout va bien, merci."

Iggy passe la tête par un trou dans le bas de la porte, puis la retire. Il tient dans sa gueule un petit rouleau de bandage, je m'abaisse avec une grimace pour le récupérer. Je souris en lisant quelques mots écrits au feutre noir. L'écriture japonaise de Kakyoin est très reconnaissable.

"Reste en vie, je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer ta mort à ta mère. Elle risque de finir dans mes bras. -NK"

Il fait quand même une sale fixette sur ma mère, je vais devoir le surveiller quand on va rentrer. Je retire le bandage piteux que je m'étais fait et je me bande la jambe.

Après quelques minutes de rhabillage, je sors des toilettes avec Iggy, on retraverse la route et on retrouve Kakyoin, Avdol et mon grand-père devant le magasin, pas de signe de Polnareff.

"- Où est Polnareff ?

\- Il a insisté pour conduire alors il est parti chercher la voiture avec le patron du magasin."

Je hoche simplement la tête. Je me tourne vers Kakyoin qui venait de se redresse d'avoir repris Iggy dans ses bras, je lui fais un petit signe de tête comme remerciement pour les bandages, il m'offre un sourire. Il est vraiment mignon quand il sourit, je détourne le regard pour voir d'où Polnareff va arriver.

Un gros 4x4 s'arrête devant nous et Polnareff baisse les vitres, jouant son beau gosse français surcoté.

"_Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous offrir ce trajet ?_"

On rigole tous ensemble devant son accent natal qui revenait et on monte dans la voiture. Kakyoin s'est installé avec Iggy à l'avant, je me suis assis derrière Polnareff et Avdol et mon grand-père sont à côté de moi. On démarre, Polnareff avait mis un GPS avec comme destination le petit village qu'avait mentionné Avdol.

Le GPS ne parle pas en anglais, seul Avdol comprend ce qui est dit, Polnareff semble choqué qu'il ne soit pas en français. J'ai envie de rigoler mais je me retiens, mais il finit par couper le son et il met la radio.

Les heures défilent et Avdol a fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de mon grand-père. Iggy dort aussi et mon grand-père lutte contre le sommeil, ils n'ont pas dû beaucoup dormi la minute dernière non plus, ces deux-là. Je regarde Kakyoin qui avait sorti un manga de son sac de voyage, j'ai toujours été malade en voiture si je lisais, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

"- Oh ! Oh ! Une vraie musique !

J'allais m'endormir quand le baffe se mit à grésiller près de mon oreille et je garde éveillé. Une musique de Sting résonne dans la voiture, je roule des yeux avant d'entendre Polnareff se mettre à chanter. Il chante tellement faux, que quelqu'un l'achève. Kakyoin monte le son pour couvrir des cris affreux de Polnareff et il l'accompagne.

Kakyoin semble connaître les paroles contrairement à Polnareff, je souris doucement, le voyant se dandiner sur son siège, entraîné par la musique.

"_He may lay the queen of spades_

_He may conceal a king in his hand_

_While the memory of it fades_"

Polnareff regarde vers Kakyoin avec un sourire que je n'aime pas trop, alors que Kakyoin apprécie juste le moment. Le sourire sur son visage est sans prix, il ne sourit pas souvent comme ça.

"_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_"

Iggy ne sait clairement plus dormir alors il se lève et vient me rejoindre à l'arrière, dur de dormir en plein milieu d'un concert. Les deux autres ne se sont pas réveillés, ils doivent être crevés.  
"_And if I told her that I loved you_"

Je regarde Kakyoin avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se tourne vers moi à la fin de la dernière parole du refrain, il rougit un peu et détourne le regard avant de reprend la chanson. De mon côté, je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ce que Kakyoin vient de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de faire ? Je lève les yeux et je vois Polnareff me fixer avec un sourire au visage. Oh non, il m'a vu rougir comme un débile.

"_You'd maybe think there's something wrong_

_I'm not a man of too many faces_

_The mask I wear is one_

_(...)_"

Je lance quelques regards vers Kakyoin, il a l'air d'adorer cette musique. Je crois que je commencer à l'apprécier aussi, les rougeurs sur mon visage commencent à s'effacer. Je caresse doucement Iggy qui finit par se rendormir dès que la musique est finie et que les garçons rabaissent le son. Ils continuent de rigoler ensemble quelques instants avant que Polnareff se concentre à nouveau sur la route et Kakyoin sur son manga. Je me demande ce qu'il lit, à part le fait qu'il aime les cerises, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ses goûts. Enfin si, il fait une fixette sur ma mère et il crush sur moi, mais sinon il ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il aime. Est-ce que je dois faire le premier pas pour le connaître mieux ? Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait mieux me connaître et je lui avais dit pareil hier soir mais rien à faire. Je n'en sais toujours pas plus sur lui.

Polnareff finit par se garer dans une petite station-service, l'arrêt de la voiture réveillent nos trois endormis, Kakyoin et Polnareff sortent les premiers. Je sors ensuite avec Iggy qui saute de sur mes jambes et va courir un peu plus loin pour dégourdir ses petites pattes. Je pose mon coude sur le haut de la voiture et j'observe Polnareff qui rentre dans la petite boutique de la pompe à essence. Avdol finit par sortir et s'étire, visiblement encore un peu fatigué, Kakyoin vient le voir pour lui demander un peu d'argent pour acheter de quoi manger pour le repas de midi. Enfin midi, il est plus 15h que midi mais bon, on a déjeuné tard. Avdol accompagne Kakyoin à l'intérieur alors que mon grand-père sort enfin la tête de la voiture.

"- Tu ne dois vraiment pas beaucoup dormir la nuit, mon pauvre vieux.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi, Jotaro. Je suis repassé devant ta chambre un peu plus tard quand on a laissé Kakyoin seule dans sa chambre.

Il me lance un regard sévère, je roule des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas marié, moi.

\- Ta grand-mère est au courant de mes bizarreries avec Avdol, elle n'a pas de soucis avec cela.

\- Mais elle ne sait pas que tu le fais en ce moment.

\- Elle ne veut pas le savoir, et puis je suis en voyage au Japon pour affaire actuellement.

\- Tch.

\- Jotaro, Kakyoin n'est pas un jouet, c'est un être humain avec des sentiments.

\- Je le sais, je le sais."

Encore en train de parler de sentiments, ils me saoulent tous avec leurs trucs de gars fragiles. Je tourne le dos à mon grand-père et j'ai un peu plus loin. Je regarde à droite et à gauche avant de sortir discrètement mon paquet de cigarettes. Star apparaît dans la seconde pour essayer de me le prendre, mais je suis plus rapide. Mon paquet m'échappe de mes mains et je regarde sur mes côtés. Je vois Kakyoin avec son Hierophant, il a envoyé son Stand chercher mes clopes, je serre les poings. J'ai besoin de fumer, je jette un regard à Star qui regarde encore Hierophant comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose. Ce n'est pas un Stand que j'ai mais un enfant. Je soupire, Kakyoin agite la main pour avoir mon attention. Il tient en main des sandwich club, je range Star et je le rejoins.

"- Je peux récupérer mes cigarettes ?

\- Après avoir mangé, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord."

Il me sourit avant de me tendre un paquet de tartines, je les prends. Je m'adosse à la voiture et je commence à manger. On reste tous silencieux, observant dans toutes les directions. Il y a une tension palpable d'un coup, c'est sûrement la chaleur et l'épuisement du voyage. Je regarde Kakyoin qui traîne à manger ses tartines, il a ouvert sa veste et il a mis mon paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche de chemise. Je finis de manger et je passe doucement mon bras derrière ses épaules, alors qu'il me lance un regard suspicieux. La main de Star s'échappe de la mienne et s'étend pour attraper le paquet de cigarettes. Les tentacules de Hierophant viennent encercler ma main et l'empêche de tout mouvement, bloquant Star au passage.

"J'ai dit après avoir mangé."


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

"- J'ai dit après avoir mangé.

\- J'ai fini.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore faim ?

\- Un peu, ça ne me nourrit pas ces tartines.

Il rigole avant de me tendre les siennes.

\- J'ai plus faim, tu peux les avoir.

\- Sûr ?

Je lève un sourcil, il ne mange quasiment rien, ça explique qu'il est aussi fin.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, merci."

Je lui prends ses tartines et je les mange en moins de cinq minutes. Je finis par me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, il rougit un peu. Il doit être mal à l'aise, je penche vers son oreille.

"Merci pour les tartines."

Je lui dépose un petit baiser sur la joue et je récupère mes cigarettes au passage, alors qu'il rougit comme un imbécile. J'en sors une et Star essaye de l'attraper.

"Non, lâche-moi, toi !"

J'entends Kakyoin rigoler, je lui lance un regard sévère et il continue.

"- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- De l'aide ? Comment ça ? J'aimerais bien fumer en paix.

\- D'accord.

Je vois Kakyoin faire le tour de la voiture pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac de voyage. Il revient très de moi et Star va le coller. Il frotte sa joue contre celle de Kakyoin comme un animal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à mon Stand ? J'allume ma cigarette, Star regarde vers moi mais Kakyoin ouvre une petite boite qui attire l'attention de Star.

Je l'observe alors que je tire sur ma clope, il sort un mochi de sa boite et il la lance en l'air. Star la réceptionne et l'avale d'une bouchée, je le regarde, choqué. Depuis quand on peut donner de la nourriture à un Stand ?!

Kakyoin lui donne encore quelques-uns le temps que je finisse ma cigarette. Je l'écrase au sol, je reporte mon attention sur Star, encore sidéré qu'il puisse manger comme les humains.

"- Comment tu as su qu'il aimait les mochis ?

\- Il les a goûtés avec moi une fois.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu dormais, à Singapour. J'avais eu une petite faim durant la nuit. Ton stand s'est manifesté, curieux de ce que je faisais et je lui ai fait goûter les mochis.

Je regarde Star, blasé. Sérieusement ?

\- Gourmand, va. Et du coup tu nourris Hierophant ?

\- Oui, mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas mangé. Il est difficile.

\- A quel point ?

\- Il ne mange que les ramens avec supplément d'œufs.

Je rigole, je m'attendais à un truc plus pratique à préparer.

\- Ah, je vois."

Il me sourit, les autres se préparent à remonter en voiture. Iggy revient avoir fait son petit tour, Kakyoin le récupère dans ses bras, mais il n'a pas l'air bien. Je me rapproche pour l'observer. Kakyoin a clairement l'air inquiet, je passe une main sur son pelage, je remarque un peu de sang sur son flanc. Difficile de savoir si c'est son sang ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre sur ses poils noirs. Je sors mon Stand, Star observe attentivement les environs. Rien d'anormal.

"- Reste là avec Iggy, je vais voir derrière la boutique.

\- Jotaro, je vien-

\- Non, reste là. Tout ira bien."

Je fais le tour du bâtiment calmement, Star prêt à en découdre. J'arrive à l'arrière, je vois dans l'obscurité un homme couché parterre en sang. Je m'approche sur mes gardes, son bâton est planté dans le sol et il a son oreille contre.

"- Jotaro...

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mon nom importe peu, vous avez un bon chien de garde. Il m'a repéré dès qu'il est descendu de votre voiture.

\- Iggy est un bon chien.

\- Il est puissant, je ne m'attendais pas à un animal aussi intelligent.

Je souris, je me rends compte qu'il ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais plutôt quelque chose à côté de moi, j'agite la main pour avoir son attention. Mais il ne réagit pas, j'en conclus qu'il est aveugle.

\- Tu es au service de Dio ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vous causerai plus de tort. Je suis hors course.

\- Bien, n'essaye pas de nous suivre et n'essaye pas de prévenir Dio de nos mouvements, sinon je viendrai t'achever moi-même.

\- D'accord."

C'était assez simple. Je me retourne pour retrouver les autres et je vois Kakyoin juste derrière moi.

"- Kakyoin ? Je t'ai dit d'attendre à la voiture.

\- Je sais mai- Attention, Jotaro !"

Je me retourne et je vois une grande main d'eau surgir, se jetant sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Kakyoin se poste devant moi et sort son Hierophant pour nous protéger.

Kakyoin lance un Emerald Splash contre le manieur ce qui l'achève, son stand s'évapore. J'attrape le bras de Kakyoin, il est en sang. Trois grandes marques de griffe ont déchiré son gakuran vert.

"- Tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu t'es jeté comme ça pour me protéger ?

\- J'ai agi à l'instinct. Tu es déjà assez blessé.

\- On s'en fiche de ça. Raah... On va aller désinfecter ça.

\- Non, ça va. Je ferai ça à l'hôtel ce soir.

\- Oui, bien sûr et moi je suis un kitsune !

Il rigole, je lui souris.

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps."

Je hoche la tête avant de l'emmener dans les toilettes de la station. Il retire sa veste d'uniforme et sa chemise, il n'a pas l'air aussi assuré que tantôt. Je remarque alors sur son bras la marque de mutilation qu'il s'était fait l'autre fois. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il avait perdu la tête mais le lendemain, il était redevenu lui-même.

"- Tu peux me donner ton bras ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

Il me le tend avec nonchalance, je le prends doucement. J'attrape du papier et je le mouille pour passer doucement sur ses plaies.

\- C'était vraiment un manieur...

Je lève les yeux vers lui, pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui aies vu son Stand ?

\- Vous l'avez vu, mais vous avez oublié. C'est le pouvoir de son Stand.

Je jette le papier couvert de son sang et j'en prends un autre et je répète la même opération, y allant le plus doucement possible.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en souviens, alors ?

\- Il contrôlait les rêves, si vous dormiez, il pouvait vous tuer et vous ne puissiez pas vous défendre, il était impossible d'utiliser son Stand dans ce rêve.

\- Intéressant, comment l'as-tu battu ?

Je jette le papier à la poubelle, je couvre ses plaies de papier secs, puis je sors le petit rouleau de bandage qu'il m'avait donné. Il m'aide à le dérouler et je le place sur son bras.

\- J'ai déployé mon Stand avant que vous ne m'assommiez, j'ai pu le déployer dans son monde et le combattre.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru mais toutes les apparences étaient contre toi.

\- Je sais.

Le silence s'installe alors que je finis mon petit nœud pour bloquer le bandage.

\- Tu fais ça bien.

\- Merci ! J'ai bien appris.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, alors qu'il vire au rouge. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, _oops_.

\- A... Allons-y ! Les autres vont s'inquiéter !

\- Ok."

Je me prépare à sortir alors que Kakyoin se rhabille, je le mate juste quelques instants. Il est vraiment très mince, ses côtes sont très marquées. Il fait tellement chétif comme ça, je me demande s'il a toujours été comme ça ou si on l'a forcé à être aussi maigre. Je ne devrais pas lui demander ça, c'est un peu trop spécifique.

Il finit de se préparer et on sort des toilettes. On retrouve les autres dans la voiture et c'est Avdol qui garde Iggy maintenant. Je vais pouvoir me mettre dans une position plus agréable pour dormir un peu pour la fin de la route.

**POV Kakyoin**

Voilà une heure qu'on a repris la route, c'est Monsieur Joestar qui a repris le volant, Avdol a pris ma place à l'avant et je me retrouve coincé entre Polnareff et Jotaro. Ça faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Je me redresse comme je peux mais Polnareff prend beaucoup de place et la place du milieu n'est pas la plus spacieuse du monde. Je soupire silencieusement, je jette un regard vers Jotaro qui semble avoir décider de récupérer ses heures de sommeil. Polnareff, lui, regarde par la fenêtre en s'ennuyant un peu. Je tends mon bras pour attraper mon manga dans mon sac mais le bouger me fait mal, je le remets à sa place et je prends mon manga avec mon autre main. Je l'ouvre et je reprends ma lecture.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu le lis depuis tantôt.

\- C'est le tome 2 de Saint Seya.

\- Saint Seya ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un manga sortit il y a quelques années dans le Shonen Jump, il est enfin sorti sous forme de tome, du coup je l'ai acheté.

\- Le Shonen Jump ? C'est quoi ? Et un manga ?

\- Euuh... C'est une bande dessinée qui raconte une histoire ? Et le Shonen Jump c'est un magazine qui sort toutes les semaines avec des nouveaux chapitres de bande dessinée dedans ?

\- Ah je vois ! Comme _Pif Gadget_ !

\- Euh... Possible, je ne connais pas les magazines français.

\- Fermez-la, j'essaye de dormir.

Polnareff et moi, on se retourne d'un coup vers Jotaro, qui avait caché son visage sous sa casquette. On n'est jamais tranquille avec lui, je me retourne pour me remettre à lire mon manga. Polnareff s'abaisse dans son siège pour se mettre à ma hauteur, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et il regarde le contenu de mon manga. Je souris, il sait que c'est du japonais et qu'il ne sait pas le lire. Je souris doucement en poursuivant ma lecture, alors que je sens des petites pattes venir se poser sur mes jambes. Je me mets à caresser Iggy avec mon bras blessé.

"Est-ce que ce serait possible pour toi de me laisser une chance ?"

J'allais tourner la page de mon manga, mais je m'arrête. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Polnareff chuchoter, là ? Je me tourne vers lui, ses joues sont un peu rouges. Je rougis un peu à mon tour, il a l'air sérieux. Il lève le regard vers moi, il se redresse un peu et il passe une de ses mains sur ma joue. Je sens mes joues chauffer encore plus, je détourne le regard. Polnareff n'est pas vilain, il est vraiment pas mal, mais de là à dire que je pourrai l'aimer. Il me fait un petit sourire, il pose son front contre le mien. On se regarde dans les yeux quelques instants. J'ai tellement chaud, il fait chaud.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

"- Polnareff... C'est...

\- Compliqué ?

\- Oui...

\- D'accord, j'attendrai."

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi, j'essaye de me calmer. Il attendra... Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

Jotaro m'a repoussé assez sèchement et maintenant il joue avec moi, je ne sais plus quoi penser avec lui. Et maintenant, Polnareff qui vient de tenter je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Il attendra...

Je lève les yeux pour vérifier dans le rétroviseur mes rougeurs et je croise le regard de Monsieur Joestar. Je détourne le regard, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que moi qu'on observe dernièrement.

On finit par arriver dans le fameux petit village dont Avdol avait parlé, il ressemblait à un autre petit village qu'on avait traversé. Monsieur Joestar s'arrête devant une petite auberge et Avdol sort le premier pour aller directement à l'intérieur.

"- On ne le suit pas, Monsieur Joestar ?

Il me regarde via le rétroviseur.

\- Il est parti voir avec la gérante si elle a encore de la place pour nous.

\- Il la connait ?

\- Il s'agit de sa grande sœur.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- J'espère qu'elle est belle.

Je rigole, regardant en direction de Polnareff qui semble s'être réveillé.

\- Un peu de respect, Polnareff. Ah Avdol revient.

Je regarde par le pare-brise et il nous fait signe que c'est ok. Monsieur Joestar sort en deuxième.

\- Kakyoin, réveille Jotaro.

\- D'ac-

\- Je suis réveillé... Je suis réveillé...

Il ne bouge quand même pas, je range mes mangas dans mon sac, Polnareff sort et je le suis. Je fais le tour de la voiture et j'ouvre la portière où Jotaro était appuyé. Il tombe en arrière mais Star le retient. Sa casquette tombe parterre, il ouvre un œil et me regarde avec un regard sévère.

\- Debout, le prince au bois dormant.

\- Tch..."

Il finit par se redresser et s'asseoir correctement sur le fauteuil. Je m'abaisse pour ramasser sa casquette et j'allai lui donner, mais je m'arrête, me rendant compte qu'il garde trop souvent sa casquette et qu'il est très beau sans. Je la range dans mon sac.

"- Debout, on nous attend à l'intérieur.

\- Rends-la-moi !

\- Non, tu es très bien sans !

\- Kakyoin !"

Il sort enfin de la voiture, je lui souris et je trottine jusqu'à l'entrée de l'auberge. Là une dame bien portante et très belle m'accueille avec une embrassade, je lui rends avec plaisir. Deux petits bouts viennent m'attraper aux jambes, je manque de tomber mais Jotaro vient se mettre derrière moi pour me retenir.

\- Enchantée, je suis Zahra, la grande soeur de Mohammed. Vous devez être les deux japonais dont mon frère à parler, Kakyoin et Jotaro.

\- Je suis Kakyoin, et voici Jotaro.

\- J'avais devinée, mon frère avait parlé de ta couleur de cheveux un peu spéciale.

\- Ah...

Je rougis un peu, j'attrape ma mèche et je l'entortille autour de mon index.

\- Oh, ne te méprends pas, c'est une très belle couleur, peu commune dans nos contrées. Cela fait plaisir de voir une couleur comme celle-là.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que même elle est plus grande que moi. Je dois vraiment être petit.

\- Merci.

\- Jotaro est donc le plus grand, comme mon frère me l'avait dit mais sans casquette.

Jotaro me donne un petit coup de coude.

\- Oui, on me l'a emprunté.

\- Oh, je comprends. Mais je ne vous ai pas présenter mes petits bouts ! Voici Nawel, ma fille et Nour, mon fils.

Elle les prend à bras, ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Le plus petit ressemble beaucoup à Avdol quand il devait être petit. Ils sont mignons.

\- Maintenant que j'ai fini de vous embêter, je vais vous laisser aux mains de mon frère pour vous amener à vos chambres.

\- Il connait bien l'auberge ?

\- Oui, nous avons grandi, ici !"

Je souris, alors qu'elle nous laisse, emmenant ses enfants avec elle. Je rejoins Avdol et le groupe, cela sent mauvais jusqu'ici, je ne vois que deux clés dans les mains de Avdol. Jotaro m'attrape par la veste et me tire en arrière, je sens son souffle contre mon oreille.

"- Rends-moi ma casquette avant que Polnareff ne le voit !

\- C'est Polnareff qui te dérange à ce point ? Moi, je pensais plus à Iggy vu comment il te regarde depuis tantôt.

\- Hein ? Oh non... Je ne l'avais pas vu...

Je rigole doucement alors qu'il resserre sa prise sur mon vêtement.

\- Rends-la-moi !

\- Non, je veux le mot magique !

Je le regarde avec un regard et un large sourire alors qu'il me regarde avec son air blasé.

\- Urgh...

\- Hmm ?

\- Rends-moi cette casquette, Kakyoin ! S'il te plait !

Je souris, Hierophant sort la casquette de mon sac et la pose sur sa tête.

\- Oh ! Maman ! Lui aussi, c'est un magicien !

Je me retourne et je vois le petit Nour regarder dans notre direction. Il a vu Hierophant ? Sa mère revient vers lui et je prends à bras.

\- Ahah, oui. Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'ils font partis de la troupe de magiciens de parrain.

\- Oooh... Encore un tour !

\- Mon chéri, on fera ça plus tard. Il faut leur faire à manger, ils auront toute la soirée pour te montrer leur tour.

Sa mère lui prend la main et il la suit dans une pièce sur le côté.

\- D'accord ! A tantôt, Monsieur Le Roux !"

Je rigole, Jotaro retient lui aussi un rire. On rejoint finalement les trois autres qui semblaient être en train de se disputer.

"- Non, je ne veux pas dormir avec deux autres personnes, j'ai besoin de repos !

\- Nous aussi, Polnareff. Nous sommes plus âgés que vous trois, alors nous avons besoin de calme.

Jotaro et moi regardons l'échange un peu énervé entre Avdol et Polnareff.

\- J'ai des doutes sur la définition que vous avez de calme ! On sait tous ce que vous alle-

Avdol lui met une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis dans cette maison, Polnareff.

Avdol avait presque chuchoté, il avait vraiment peur de sa famille à ce point, étonnant.

\- Attends ?! Ils ne sont pas au courant !?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Oooh...

\- Pouvons-nous avoir la chambre ?

\- Si vous n'êtes pas trop bruyants, oui !

\- D'accord !"

Avdol lance une des deux clés à Polnareff et Avdol vient me donner Iggy.

"Votre chambre est la deuxième à droite en montant !"

Avdol et Monsieur Joestar montent en vitesse à l'étage, on ne pourrait pas dire que ce sont les plus âgés. Je regarde Jotaro, il n'a pas l'air très heureux.

Polnareff ouvre la marche et monte les escaliers. Je traîne la patte avec Jotaro jusqu'à la chambre, je me sens un peu soulagée en voyant que la chambre est plutôt grande pour une chambre trois personnes. Iggy saute de mes bras et va se coucher sur le lit du milieu où Polnareff avait posé ses affaires. Il s'empresse de récupérer ses affaires pour les mettre sur le lit le plus à droite, du côté fenêtre. Jotaro s'installe sur le lit le plus à gauche, du côté porte, je regarde alors le lit du milieu. Même ici je vais me retrouver coincé entre eux deux. Je soupire avant de déposer mes affaires sur le lit de milieu, je m'assieds à côté de Iggy et je lui gratte doucement le ventre.

"- C'est vraiment grand ! C'est vraiment agréable ! Je m'attendais à ça quand Avdol a dit auberge. C'est bien plus beau que certains hôtels que l'on a fait !

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup le style égyptien cosy ?

\- Oh ! Oui ! Les toilettes ! Je dois voir si elles sont à la hauteur !"

Polnareff se précipite en dehors de la chambre et referme violemment la porte. A peine la porte fermée que Jotaro et moi éclatons de rire.

"- Putain, j'attendais ce moment depuis qu'on a démarré !

\- J'ai tellement hâte qu'il revienne nous raconter à quel point les toilettes sont géniales, ahah !

\- Tellement ! Je suis toujours mort quand il doit y aller.

Jotaro s'assied sur son lit, il retire sa casquette et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je l'admire silencieusement.

\- Je me demande s'il va en parler à table.

\- J'avoue ! Est-ce qu'il va féliciter la sœur de Avdol pour ses magnifiques toilettes ?

\- La tête qu'elle va faire et la tête que Avdol va faire...

\- Oui... Et tu vas devoir trouver les tours pour les gosses après le souper.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande ce que Hierophant va pouvoir nous trouver.

Je fouille mon sac, je sors la boîte de mochis, un paquet de mouchoirs, je fouille le fond de mon sac, merde où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?

Un tentacule de Hierophant se déroule sous mes yeux et au bout se trouve l'objet de mes convoitises. Je récupère une petite pièce de 5¥ et je la regarde avec nostalgie.

\- Tu veux leur faire le coup de la pièce qui disparaît et réapparaît derrière l'oreille ?

\- C'est un classique pour s'échauffer, je n'aurai pas besoin de Hierophant pour ça, je pourrai préparer le reste de mon plan en attendant.

\- Ton plan ? Tu vas vraiment nous faire une présentation complète ?

\- C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors oui.

Je souris avant de fixer ma petite pièce.

\- C'est quoi son histoire à cette pièce ?

\- Ah ? C'est une pièce sans importance...

\- J'ai du mal à te croire vu comment tu la regardes.

Jotaro vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, attendant mon récit.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Jotaro vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, attendant mon récit.

\- C'est la première pièce que j'ai trouvée quand j'étais petit, c'est Hierophant qui m'a permis à la récupérer sous une machine de distributeur. Personne ne va fouiller là dessous pour 5¥.

Je lui tends la pièce.

\- Un jour, j'ai parlé de Hierophant à mes parents pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne me comprendront jamais. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, ils voulaient m'envoyer chez un psy. Parce qu'à quinze ans, tu n'as plus l'âge d'avoir un ami imaginaire qui te suit partout. J'étais énervé et j'ai jeté cette pièce qui représenter notre premier travail en équipe avec Hierophant. Hierophant l'avait gardé mais je ne le savais pas avant un long moment. Plus tard, j'ai de nouveau eu des soucis avec mes parents, j'avais arrêté d'appeler Hierophant, je ne voulais plus de lui, je voulais être normal. Ce jour-là, j'ai essayé d'en finir en sautant d'un pont mais Hierophant m'a protégé et m'a rendu ma pièce...

Les larmes me montent, je me mords la lèvre. Je sens un tentacule de Hierophant se glisser dans ma main, une main passe sur mon épaule, je regarde vers Jotaro qui reste silencieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je m'ouvre à ce point.

\- Un jour, mon père a quitté la maison comme il le faisait souvent à l'époque, entre ses disques à enregistrer, ses tournées dans tout le Japon et ses représentations dans des galas. Il était demandé partout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour sa famille. Je vivais quasiment qu'avec ma mère et mon grand-père quand il venait nous voir. Cette fois-là, il est parti mais avant je lui avais fait promettre de revenir pour l'anniversaire de son mariage avec ma mère, c'était leurs vingt-cinq ans de mariage. C'était important pour ma mère alors je voulais qu'il comprenne que c'était important pour nous. Il avait promis et ce jour-là, il n'est pas venu. Ma mère était triste mais elle ne voulait pas me le montrer. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à devenir la brute que je suis maintenant. Je voulais être assez fort pour protéger ma mère, je voulais être assez fort pour ne pas ressentir des sentiments. Je ne voulais pas pleurer à cause de mes sentiments.

On se regarde quelques instants sans rien dire, mes joues me chauffent un peu. Jotaro s'ouvre à moi, c'est assez spécial. Devenir fort pour protéger sa mère, c'est vraiment trop mignon.

\- Je suis content qu'on parle de ce genre de chose. J'ai l'impression de mieux te connaitre comme ça.

Il me tend ma pièce avec un petit sourire, je la récupère.

\- Moi aussi, Jotaro. Merci d'avoir écouté.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé.

\- Oh, je n'aurai pas fait ça ! Tu restes le gamin à sa maman mais c'est mignon.

\- Mais ! Je t'interdis de le dire à quelqu'un !

\- Ahah, peut-être !

Il me lance un regard de défi, je rigole, alors qu'il passe son bras sur ma taille. Je rougis un peu plus avant qu'il ne se mette à me chatouiller.

\- Ah non !

Je me retourne pour m'échapper, Iggy se déplace et va se coucher sur le lit de Jotaro alors que je rampe sur mon lit à l'aide de mon seul bras valide. Je rigole à plein poumons, pas les chatouilles, c'est ma pire faiblesse.

\- Oh si !

\- Nooon... Jo... Jota- Ahahah Arrête !

J'essaye de m'échapper mais impossible, je me débats. Il me retourne comme un sac à patates, me retrouvant en face à face avec lui. Mes yeux sont embués par les larmes, j'ai du mal à respirer, il continue de me chatouiller, montant et descendant sur mes côtés. J'essaye de le repousser tant bien que mal mais avec un bras c'est compliqué et j'entends son rire, il est tellement doux à mon oreille.

\- Alors, tu vas oser le dire à quelqu'un ? Hein, Kakyoin ?

Il me chatouille un peu plus doucement, j'essuie un peu mes larmes. J'ai mes poumons qui me brûlent, je n'avais jamais autant rigolé auparavant. C'est tellement agréable.

\- Peut-être ?

Il s'arrête un petit instant avec un sourire aux lèvres, mes joues me brûlent. Je baisse les yeux et je vois du sang sur son pantalon. Je me redresse un peu inquiet.

\- Jotaro, ta jambe ?

\- Oh, merde... Ce n'est rien...

Il se redresse me laissant plus d'espace, je m'avance pour voir de plus près, il recule un peu.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas important, je vais m'en occuper.

Je tends ma main pour toucher sa jambe mais il la retire. Il m'énerve, je veux l'aider et il ne fait pas accepter mon aide. Qu'il est têtu, cet idiot !

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux voir, Jotaro. Ça ne devrait pas saigner autant.

Il serre les dents, ça lui fait mal, je le vois bien. Hierophant s'échappe et lui bloque ses bras et sa jambe.

\- Kakyoin, lâche-moi ! Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu saignes et tu as mal, ça se voit ! Arrête de faire le dur à cuire comme ça...

Je le sens se détendre sous la prise de Hierophant, je lui demande de le lâcher. Jotaro ne bouge pas, je me rapproche et je défais ses ceintures. Je baisse lentement son pantalon à l'aide de Hierophant, je regarde son bandage un peu moins bien fait que celui qu'il m'a fait. Ce n'est pas aussi simple de se le faire, je le défais précautionneusement, le sentant tendu. Sa plaie s'est agrandie par rapport à hier soir, je baisse la tête, me sentant un peu coupable.

J'attrape mon sac de voyage et j'ouvre la poche avant, j'en sors du bandage et des compressions.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu as autant de trucs dans ton sac ?

\- J'en ai demandé ce matin à l'accueil, expliquant qu'on en aura besoin pour faire tes soins à ta blessure, la dame m'a donné plein de matériel de premiers soins.

Je prends une petite bouteille d'alcool et une compresse.

\- Pas besoin de ça.

\- Ne fais pas ton enfant, Jotaro.

\- Je ne fais pas mon enfant !

Je le regarde, un sourcil levé, alors que je mouille la compresse d'alcool. Je l'approche de sa jambe et je le vois sursauter, je retiens un petit sourire.

Je tamponne les bords de sa plaie, je le vois grimacer. C'est pour son bien, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'infecte et qu'il doive se faire amputer une jambe. J'essaye de garder un maximum d'équilibre mais je suis bloqué sur une de mes jambes et je me vois mal enjamber celle de Jotaro pour être mieux mis. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plutôt mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je profite de la situation pour me faire plaisir.

Je ne parlerai pas non plus de la sale bosse de Jotaro et du fait que je sois aussi tendu, c'est trop gênant. Je rougis un peu, je continue de désinfecter calmement sa plaie. Je finis par jeter la compresse et j'en prends une autre avant d'hésiter. Sa blessure s'est empirée depuis hier soir, si on ne la referme pas, elle risque de s'aggraver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kakyoin ?

\- Rien, je réfléchissais. Il faudrait peut-être recoudre ta plaie ou la cautériser pour qu'elle ne se rouvre pas.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin. Remets juste un bandage, ça me suffit. Ça cicatrisera de soi-même.

\- Pas si tu forces sur ta jambe tout le temps !

Il détourne le regard, il sait que j'ai raison.

\- Tu ne pourras pas battre Dio avec une jambe en moins, Jotaro ! Il ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas le perdre. Dio est tellement puissant, ça me fait peur. Je veux être plus fort pour l'aider. Je sens la main de Jotaro sur ma joue, je relève la tête vers lui.

\- Kakyoin ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne l'as pas encore vu, quand tu le vois... Tu...

Il frotte doucement son pouce sur ma joue, les larmes me montent. Je pleure facilement aujourd'hui, c'est pitoyable.

\- Tu... ne peux pas lui résister, il te soumet par sa seule présence. Tu ne... Je n'ai pas pu... Il m'a ébloui et il a fait de moi un de ses pantins.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête, il m'attrape et me tire vers lui, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe sur son torse et il me serre fort dans ses bras. Je me cache contre son t-shirt, j'ai tellement chaud, il est tellement chaud, c'est agréable. Je ferme les yeux, sa main passe dans mes cheveux, je frissonne doucement, il attrape ma mèche et il joue avec entre ses doigts.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, j'ouvre mes yeux et je me redresse, alors que Jotaro me retient.

"Ah, les toilettes étaient vraim- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ?"


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

"- Ah, les toilettes étaient vraim- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ?

Jotaro finit par me lâcher et on se redresse tous les deux maladroitement.

\- Je refaisais le bandage de Jotaro.

\- Couché sur lui ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

Il me tire un peu vers lui, alors qu'ils se fusillent du regard. De vrais gamins...

\- Oui, surtout s'il a les joues trempées de larmes.

Polnareff s'approche, alors que j'essuie mes joues et il me tire vers lui, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

\- Arrêtez, les garçons. Je vais bien, j'ai eu la larme facile et Jotaro a voulu me réconforter, rien de plus.

\- Te réconforter ? Vu comment il est tendu ça m'étonnerait qu'il voulait juste te réconforter...

Je serre doucement mes jambes alors que Polnareff me tire un peu pour m'aider à me lever. C'est gênant.

\- Jotaro, tu pourras finir ton bandage seul. J'ai à parler avec Kakyoin.

\- Tch...

Polnareff me fait sortir avec lui, il n'a pas l'air très content. Il me lâche et remonte le couloir, je le suis calmement.

\- Polnareff ?

\- Fait chier... Pardon... Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Poln-

\- Non, attends. Je n'ai pas fini.

Il m'emmène près d'une fenêtre ouverte, il me tourne le dos et s'appuie sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, je me suis énervé en te voyant sur lui. Je suis assez frustré de savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais et qui ne fait que jouer avec toi. Je... Je t'aime Kakyoin, je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres mais tu n'arriveras à rien avec lui. Je me suis promis de ne pas t'empêcher d'être heureux mais ça fait vraiment mal. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Jotaro, ni rien. Je n'aime pas le voir te taquiner ou te teaser pour rien car il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous.

Je baisse la tête, mon cœur se serre, je sais, qu'au fond, il a raison. Jotaro ne peut pas m'aimer, ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé d'être avec toi, je veux juste que tu sois heureux et qu'on ne te fasse pas souffrir.

Je commence à voir trouble, je ne dois pas pleurer à nouveau. Pourquoi il est aussi inquiet pour moi ? Polnareff se retourne vers moi et supprime l'espace qui nous sépare. Il m'enferme dans ses bras, sa main venant caresser doucement ma nuque.

\- Vas-y, Kakyoin. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, vas-y. Je ne dirais plus rien.

\- Polnareff...

J'agrippe son t-shirt et je laisse les larmes couler. J'ai besoin de me calmer, je suis fatigué.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Noriaki, si tu préfères.

\- Noriaki... Je suis là."

Je ferme les yeux et j'apprécie ce câlin. Son odeur est plus douce que celle de Jotaro, il est plus musclé et un peu moins grand. Il est chaud aussi, j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine.

**POV Jotaro**

Je m'assieds doucement sur mon lit, ma jambe me fait bien mal. Je vais vraiment devoir trouver une solution pour ma jambe, je soupire. Iggy se réveille et me nargue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? Je sais que j'ai foiré mon coup, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler."

Il lève son museau et se rendort aussi vite qu'il ne s'est réveillé. Je m'appuie contre le mur collé à mon lit, j'attrape un des mangas qui est posé sur le lit de Kakyoin. Je l'ouvre et je commence à le lire tranquillement.

La porte s'ouvre doucement, Polnareff rentre dans la chambre avec Kakyoin dans ses bras. Il vient le poser sur son lit, il débarrasse les affaires qui traînaient encore sur son lit.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est fatigué, il s'est endormi dans mes bras, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû dormir dans la voiture. Le voyage a dû le fatiguer. Ne fais pas trop de bruit si tu restes ici, je vais aller voir les environs pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de manieur dans le coin.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne te propose pas de me suivre vu l'état de ta jambe et je t'interdis de le réveiller. Il a vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Je reviens pour le souper."

Il quitte la chambre et je reprends ma lecture. Il me saoule de plus en plus le français, je serre les dents. Kakyoin n'est pas son jouet, il n'a pas le droit de me le prendre comme ça. Il est à m...

Kakyoin n'est pas un jouet, je dois apprendre à le laisser tranquille. Je soupire, je ferme le manga. J'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin de soigner ma blessure, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir me déplacer normalement.

Je quitte la chambre et je vais frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Avdol et de mon grand-père. Avdol vient m'ouvrir la porte.

"- Ah ? Jotaro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton grand-père est parti il y a dix minutes avec Polnareff.

\- C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

\- Oh ? A quel sujet ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourras cautériser une blessure ouverte ?

\- Euh... oui, bien sûr. C'est pour toi ?

Il me sourit, jouant du bout de ses doigts avec une flammèche.

\- Oui.

\- Entre, alors.

Il me laisser entrer dans sa chambre, elle fait la même taille que la nôtre, peut-être un peu moins grande.

\- Assieds-toi sur le lit et montre-moi ta blessure.

Je défais mes ceintures et je baisse mon pantalon avant de m'asseoir. Je retire mon bandage, il s'approche pour observer la plaie.

\- C'est assez profond comme blessure, je peux cautériser la surface et normalement une fois cautérisée, la blessure interne se soignera d'elle-même.

\- D'accord, fais-le, alors. J'en ai marre de boiter comme un handicapé.

\- D'accord, tu es un grand garçon. Ce sont des flammes, ça va te brûler mais tu ne devras pas bouger.

Je hoche la tête, il vient se mettre à la hauteur de ma jambe.

\- Compte jusqu'à trois et j'y vais.

\- Oui oui...

\- 1... 2...

Il pose ses doigts directement sur ma plaie, je sens la chaleur, je serre les dents. Ça fait mal, je ne pensais pas à ce point.

\- 3 ! Voilà !

Il retire ses doigts, laissant une marque à la place de la plaie. Il se relève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, alors que je remets mon pantalon.

\- Merci...

\- De rien ! Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment entre Polnareff, Kakyoin et toi.

\- Depuis hier, que Kakyoin et toi avaient été changé en fille, Polnareff est devenu super énervant et collant envers Kakyoin. Il vient toujours se mettre entre lui et moi, il est jaloux pour aucune raison.

\- Il est amoureux, oui, c'est normal venant de Polnareff.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? C'était plutôt clair, pourtant en voyant son comportement. J'avais quelques doutes hier, mais il continue de le coller bien que Kakyoin ait récupéré son vrai corps.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Tu es un peu perdu, depuis combien de temps, tu te refuses de ressentir des sentiments, Jotaro ?

\- Comment tu-

Il rigole doucement.

\- Pardon, ahah. Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes, toi et ton grand-père.

\- Hein ? Lui, se refuser de ressentir des sentiments ? C'est tout le contraire !

\- Non, pas vraiment. Tu t'es refusé de ressentir des sentiments pour tout type de personnes, ton grand-père a refusé de ressentir des sentiments pour les hommes depuis qu'il a perdu son premier amour.

\- Caesar ?

\- Exact.

\- Donc, il ne ressent rien pour toi ?

\- Avant oui, il ne voulait pas, mais j'ai un peu forcé, je l'avoue. Mais il est bien plus heureux, maintenant.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être heureux, Jotaro ?

\- Pas vraiment, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai juste besoin de buter Dio.

\- Maintenant, oui mais plus tard ? Dio n'existera plus, que feras-tu ?

\- Je vais reprendre les cours, faire des études de biologie marine.

\- Pas de relations ? Pas de famille ?

\- J'aurai au moins un ami, je n'ai pas besoin de relations. Ma mère sera là.

\- Kakyoin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que feras-tu si Polnareff finit par le faire tomber amoureux et qu'il décide de le suivre, lui plutôt que toi ? Parce que oui, je sais que Kakyoin a un faible pour toi.

\- Rien ne t'échappe...

\- Je suis cartomancien, mon boulot est d'observer les gens pour attribuer un nom à leur Stand. Alors, que feras-tu le jour où Kakyoin ne sera plus là ?

\- Tch...

\- Tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, tu penses que Polnareff n'y arrivera pas, c'est ça ?

\- Il est juste débile.

\- Bien, soit. Imaginons deux secondes qu'il meurt subitement et que toi même avec ton Stand rapide et précis tu ne puisses pas le sauver. Que feras-tu sans lui ?

\- Qu'il se place devant moi pour protéger ma vie en sacrifiant la sienne, par exemple ?

\- Oui, par exemple. J'ai remarqué qu'il aimait beaucoup jouer avec sa vie de cette façon dernièrement.

\- Il ne peut pas... Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

\- Bien sûr comme tout à l'heure à la station-essence ?

Je serre les poings, comment fait-il pour tout savoir et réussir à me repousser dans mes retranchements. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans Kakyoin, je serai perdu, en colère.

\- Hmm ? Jotaro ? Tu commences à comprendre ?

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Comprendre ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je ne ressens rien !

\- C'est faux sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu étais bien plus calme quand toi et ton grand-père m'avait sauvé de peu. Tu n'as pas hésiter à risquer ta vie pour Kakyoin quand il a fallu lui enlever le bourgeon de chair.

\- C'était parce que...

\- Parce que ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne pouvais pas laisser un ado de mon âge mourir cause de ce Dio. L'idée qu'il le contrôle sans avoir à demander à Kakyoin son avis ou son consentement. Dio est une ordure...

\- Je le sais, mais tu ne devais rien à Kakyoin et tu l'as sauvé.

\- Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je voulais être son ami et en apprendre plus sur les Stands avec lui.

Je me lève du lit, me tournant vers Avdol.

\- J'apprécie Kakyoin en tant qu'ami... Rien d'autre... Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami, rien d'autre. En plus Polnareff est trop con pour lui."

Avdol rigole doucement, me laissant quitter la chambre.


End file.
